


Solo un poco retorcido

by bonamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Relacion profesor-estudiante, Sexo, adaptación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonamana/pseuds/bonamana
Summary: El profesor Draco Malfoy es odiado y temido por todos sus estudiantes. Estricto, reservado y despiadado, él no tolera equivocaciones y tiene poca paciencia para sus estudiantes.Ronald Weasley con veinte años lucha para mantener a sus hermanos menores después de la muerte de sus padres. Al borde de perder su beca, Ron está lo bastante desesperado como para acudir al profesor Malfoy.Todos dicen que Malfoy no tiene corazón.Todos dicen que él es un bastardo despiadado. Ronald descubre que todos tienen razón.Él llega a un acuerdo con Malfoy, pero inesperadamente, el trato se convierte en mucho más.Algo absorbente y adictivo.Algo que ninguno de ellos desea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como todos saben, la historia original pertenece a Alessandra Hazard, yo solo la adapto a Draco/Ron. Todo el crédito a ella.
> 
> Adapte la historia de forma que Fred y George son los hermanos pequeños de Ron y no niñas, como en la historia original.

La señora Brown iba a matarlo.

Ronald miro su reloj e hizo una mueca. Ya era la una de la mañana; el le había prometido a la señora Brown que no iba a volver a casa después de la medianoche.

Preparándose, abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. George era de sueño ligero.

Ron cerro la puerta, estremeciéndose cuando crujió. Maldita sea.

"¿Sr. Weasley?" dijo la señora Brown, frotándose los ojos y sentándose en el sofá.

Ron miro a los gemelos, pero ellos no parecían haber despertado. Se acerco a su niñera. No le tomo mucho, el apartamento era pequeño.

La señora Brown estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente, una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Lo siento" dijo Ronald antes de que ella pudiera decir nada."Estoy realmente, realmente arrepentido. No pasara nuevamente, lo juro. No podía volver antes. Fue una noche tranquila, y no he conseguido muchas propinas. Yo no tenia suficiente dinero para pagarle por esta semana, así que termine quedándome hasta que lo hice.

Los labios de la señora Brown fruncidos. Ella suspiro.

"Señor Weasley... Ronald. Entiendo su situación, es la única razón por la que sigo aquí, pero debe entender la mía también. Tengo una familia también, pero me paso hasta quince horas al día aquí, cuidando de dos enérgicos niños de cuatro años. No me paga lo suficiente para eso."

"Voy a encontrar otro trabajo." dijo Ron rápidamente, tratando de sofocar el pánico creciente en su pecho."Voy a encontrar un mejor trabajo y le pagare mas."

Ella suspiro de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eso es lo que dijo el mes pasado, Ronald."miro a las niñas."Admiro su dedicación, pero no puede seguir así. Solo tiene veinte años. Se merece algo mejor. Ellos se merecen algo mejor, también. ¿`Por que no les encuentra una mejor familia?2

"No." dijo, su voz dura."Ellos ya tienen una familia, me tienen a mi."

"Apenas le ven. Preguntan por usted todo el tiempo. Ellos le extrañan."

Ron miro hacia ellos. Fred y George dormían enroscados uno hacia el otro, sus mejillas regordetas casi se tocaban.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

"Los extraño también." el miro a la señora Brown."Por favor, encontrare una solución. Realmente no volverá a suceder." pescando su billetera del bolsillo trasero, le dio a ella todo el dinero que tenia."Aquí, tome esto."

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero acepto el dinero.

"Piense en lo que dije, Ronald." dijo antes de tomar su bolso y salir.

Ron cerro la puerta y volvió a la cama.

Se arrodillo junto a la cama, apoyo su barbilla en la colchón, y se quedo viendo a los gemelos.

La luz tenue hizo que su cabello rojizo pareciera casi brillar. Parecían pequeños angelitos.

Ron cerro sus ojos. Dios, estaba tan cansado, pero dormir era la ultima cosa en su mente. No necesito abrir la heladera para saber que se quedaron sin comestibles, sabia cuanto tiempo les llevo agotarse. Ellos no tendrían nada que comer el día después de mañana.

La desesperación araño su garganta. Luego vino el resentimiento y la ira.

Ronald se los quito de encima. Estar enojado con sus padres por tener numerosas deudas, morir y dejarlos sin un centavo era inútil. El no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Necesitaba dinero. Ahora.

¿Pero como? El ya tenia dos empleos. 

"¿Ron?"

Ronald abrió los ojos. Uno de los niños ya no dormía. Una oleada de pánico lo recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía distinguirlos.

¿Era Fred o George?

"¿Bebe?" grazno a través del nudo en su garganta.

El niño se sentó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano, y Ron exhalo. Era George. El era mas maduro y considerado que Fred, quien era frecuentemente una pelota de energía sin dirección.

George se acerco a el, y Ron lo levanto en brazos.

"Hey, príncipe." susurro, besándolo en la sien y respirando su aroma.

"Estas en casa." dijo George, envolviendo sus pequeñas manos manos alrededor de su cuello."Te extrañe."

"Yo también." Ron murmuro, acariciando su espalda. "¿Te divertiste mientras yo estaba fuera?"

George asintió.

"Jugamos mucho, pero el Halcón no nos dejo salir afuera."

"No llames a la señora Brown así." dijo a pesar de que tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa."¿Algo mas?"

"Un hombre grande vino después del desayuno. El tenia una carta para ti, pero el Halcón no nos dejo que la tocáramos."

"Una carta, ¿Eh?". Ron se puso de pie, sosteniendo a George junto a su pecho, y camino hacia su escritorio."Vamos a ver."

Agarro el sobre y volvió la lampara en la mesa de luz. El entrecerró los ojos en el y su estomago cayo cuando vio de quien era.

"¿Que es?" pregunto George.

"... calificaciones inaceptables..." "... en caso de no lograr mejorar..."  
"... la beca sera revocada a menos que el estudiante logre..."

El papel se le cayo de los dedos al suelo y el no se dio cuenta.

"¿Ron?¿Algo malo paso?"

Miro abajo a los ampliamente abiertos ojos azules de George y forzó una sonrisa. 

"No, calabaza. Todo esta bien." enterró la cara en su pelo y cerro los ojos.

Cuando llovía, lo hacia a cantaros.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Algo está mal?", dijo una voz familiar antes de que un brazo se colgara de los hombros de Ron.

Ron miró a Harry, pero siguió caminando. Su próxima clase iba a comenzar en diez minutos y era una a la que no podía llegar tarde. "Nada." 

"Pura mierda. Suéltalo." Los ojos verdes de su amigo estaban fijos en él con curiosidad. 

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Estoy en banca rota. Y encima de eso, van a terminar mi beca si no mejoro mis notas en tres clases". 

Harry frunció el ceño. "Creía que ya habías hablado con McGonagall y Flitwick y explicado tu situación." 

Suspirando, Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Sí. Pero también está Mecánica de Fluidos ". 

Harry hizo una mueca. "Malfoy." 

"Síp," Ron dijo miserablemente. 

El profesor titular más joven de la escuela, Draco Malfoy tenía el apodo de "Profesor Imbécil" por una razón. Estricto y duro, fijó estándares imposiblemente altos para los estudiantes y despreció a aquellos que fallaron. Él no toleraba la "flojera". Y como Ron perdió demasiadas de sus clases y, a menudo no tenía tiempo para completar sus tareas, él era probablemente uno de los estudiantes menos favoritos de Malfoy, si el hombre incluso tuviera estudiantes favoritos. 

La posibilidad de Malfoy permitiéndole alguna flexibilidad era inexistente. Malfoy no ofreció a nadie cualquier flexibilidad. Sus demandas bordeaban lo ridículo, pero a los ojos del consejo Malfoy no podía hacer nada mal, ya que obtuvo una gran cantidad de becas de investigación como, un montón. Ron tenía que dar a Malfoy el crédito - uno no llegaba a ser un investigador tan altamente respetado para la edad de treinta y tres años, si uno no era increíblemente inteligente, - pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el tipo fuera un completo pendejo. 

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", Dijo Harry.

"No tengo idea" Ron hizo su camino a sus asientos habituales en el frente de la sala de conferencias: Malfoy les ordenó a él y a Harry sentarse allí todo el tiempo después de que les había atrapado hablando durante su clase. Ron se sentó y suspiró. "¿Qué debería hacer?" 

"Me gustaría poder ayudarte." Harry se dejó caer en un asiento junto a él. "Pero tu sabes que estoy un poco apretado con el dinero, también." 

Ron asintió. Harry vivía en la casa de su abuela y la ayudaba como podía. Sus padres trabajaban en otro país y no eran de mucha ayuda. 

"¿Qué hay de tu tía?", Dijo Harry. "Pensé que ella solía ayudarte a salir cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles." 

Ronn se detuvo y lo miró. "Ella murió el año pasado, Harr. Te dije eso." 

La cara de Harry enrojeció de color rojo brillante. "Mierda, lo siento - no sé cómo yo -" 

Ron negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo." No es que a Harry no le importaba; él era muy sociable y tenía más amigos que Ron conocidos. No es de extrañar que se le hubiera deslizado fuera de su mente. 

"¿Qué pasa con tu primo - Percy?" Harry sonrió tímidamente. "Ves, ¡no soy totalmente un caso perdido! ¡Lo recuerdo a él!" Ron rió. 

"Tú no tienes esperanza alguna. Él salió hace poco de la cárcel, y tiene que resolver su vida. No necesita mis problemas arriba de los suyos propios. De todos modos, yo no estaba pidiendo dinero. Quiero decir al Profesor Malfoy. Si no obtengo buenas calificaciones en su clase, voy a perder la beca y tendré que abandonar" Aunque a veces Ron se preguntaba si sería mejor que abandonara: si no tuviera una escuela a la cual asistir, mejorarían sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo medio-decente. Excepto que un título universitario aumentaría sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo bien remunerado y darle a Fred y George todo que necesitaran mientras crecían. 

"En realidad", dijo Harry de repente. "He oído un interesante rumor sobre Malfoy." 

"¿Qué rumor?" Harry miró a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírlos, antes de inclinarse y murmurar al oído de Ron.

"Seamus dice que el profesor Malfoy tiene una debilidad por los chicos bonitos." 

Ron parpadeó. "Ni modo. ¡Él estaba jugando contigo!" 

"Nop, él estaba hablando muy en serio. Al parecer, alguien vio a Malfoy con un chico joven totalmente sobre él". 

Ron se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Incluso si es verdad, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" 

Harry le dio una mirada mordaz. 

Ron abrió la boca, la cerró, y luego la abrió de nuevo. "Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo." 

Harry movió sus cejas. "Seamus dice que Malfoy tiene una cosa por los pelirrojos." 

"Mala suerte para ti, entonces." 

Sonriendo, Harry pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo negro. "Pfft. Si yo lo quisiera, no importaría. Pero tú lo tienes fácil, rojito. Vamos hombre, ¡es una solución perfecta!" 

Ron le dirigió una mirada cansada. "Hay un pequeño problema, sin embargo. Soy heterosexual." 

Su amigo no parecía inmutarse; en realidad tuvo el descaro de reírse. "¿Y qué? Yo no te estoy diciendo que lo tomes por culo. A pesar de que en realidad se puede sentir muy, muy bueno si el otro tipo sabe lo que está haciendo". Harry sonrió, y Ron resopló. Harry era bisexual y no tenía problema en admitirlo.  
"Harr-" 

"Sólo estoy diciendo que puedes ser todo lo coqueto y mierda sin realmente no hacer nada con él, ¿sabes? Tienes él estilo. Quiero decir tú no eres mi tipo, pero no estoy ciego. Eres caliente. Fácilmente el tipo más caliente de la escuela". 

"Tú no eres exactamente un patito feo, tampoco." Todo el mundo amaba a Harry. Podría no ser clásicamente apuesto, pero prácticamente todo el mundo lo encontraba atractivo. 

Era difícil apartar la mirada de Harry. Ron podría ser hétero, pero incluso él a veces se paró y miró cuando su amigo sonrió. 

Harry le guiñó un ojo. "Definitivamente no un patito feo, pero no soy tan bonito como tú, princesa." 

"Oh, ¡te voy a mostrar, princesa!" Ron lo metió en una llave de cabeza, ambos riendo. 

"Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter, ¿ya terminaron?" Dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos. 

Ron se congeló antes de soltar a su amigo y enderezarse. No se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy mientras el hombre pasó junto a ellos hacia su escritorio. El aula de repente se tornó silenciosa. 

"Joder," Harry susurró cuando Malfoy se detuvo frente a su escritorio y permaneció en silencio. 

Ron se mordió el labio con fuerza y le robó una mirada al profesor. Los ojos oscuros de Malfoy estaban fijos en Harry, sus cejas oscuras fruncidas y los labios apretados con disgusto. Incluso cuando él no estaba disconforme con alguien, la mirada del profesor Malfoy podía hacer a cualquiera retorcerse. Cuando de hecho era infeliz, nadie quería estar en el extremo receptor de sus duras miradas. Ron pensó que se veía como un halcón, listo para arrojarse y atrapar a su presa. 

Los ojos de Malfoy pasaron de Harry a él. Si fuera posible, se veía aún más molesto ahora, un músculo palpitante en su mejilla. El estómago de Ron se apretó en un nudo. Se humedeció sus labios resecos y trató de verse lo más respetuoso posible, obligándose a encontrarse con los ojos del profesor con firmeza. Él no era un cobarde, maldita sea. Malfoy era sólo un hombre. 

Los labios de Malfoy en una línea fina. "Sr. Weasley,"dijo en un tono tranquilo. 

Ron tragó convulsivamente. Había algo en la voz de Malfoy que lo hacía sonar más amenazante cuanto más tranquila era."¿Sí, profesor?" 

"Si usted y el Sr. Potter no están interesados en lo que yo estoy enseñando aquí, deberían irse." 

Mirando la dura expresión del hombre, Ron repentinamente recordó el consejo de Harry y casi se rió en voz alta de tan ridículo que era. 

"No señor. Quiero decir, estamos muy interesados." Cuando no se movió un solo músculo de la cara de Malfoy, Ron añadió: "De hecho, yo quería hablar con usted después de clase acerca de mis notas." 

Malfoy lo miró por unos momentos antes de ofrecer una respuesta fría. "Yo no tengo horas de oficina hoy." Él se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó su lección. 

Ron lo miró en blanco, inseguro de que se suponía que la respuesta de Malfoy significara. ¿Fue eso un sí o un no? Como en no tengo horas de o yo no tengo horas de oficina, ¿Por lo que no puede hacerlo? 

Excelente. Fantástico. 

Ron suspiró.


	3. Chapter 3.

La puerta del despacho del profesor Malfoy era oscura y muy brillante. 

Ron se quedó mirándola, tratando de ignorar la incómoda sensación en el estómago. Sus palmas estaban empezando a sudar, por lo que se las secó en sus jeans.

No seas ridículo, se dijo a sí mismo. Malfoy es solo un hombre, no un monstruo. La peor cosa que el tipo podía hacer era decir que no. 

Él solo hablaría con él, explicaría su situación y esperaría que Malfoy no fuera el cabrón que todo el mundo creía que era. 

"¿Quería usted algo, señor Weasley?". una voz baja, suave, dijo. 

Ron casi saltó. Dándose la vuelta, trató de encontrar algo que decir. 

"¿Sr. Weasley?" Malfoy tenía el ceño fruncido, una arruga entre sus cejas. 

"Quería hablar con usted, señor." 

"No es una hora de oficina". dijo Malfoy, destrabando su oficina y entrando.

No empujó la puerta cerrando detrás de él, y Ron vaciló, inseguro de si él debía seguirlo dentro. 

Malfoy se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio y encendió su computadora. 

"No tengo todo el día, Weasley." dijo sin mirarlo. 

Ron entró en la habitación a toda prisa. Cerró la puerta, se acercó a la mesa y se detuvo. Él miró a su alrededor, pero no había mucho que ver. 

"¿Bien?" 

Ron se obligó a mirar al otro hombre. 

Malfoy lo estudiaba con un toque de impaciencia. 

Ron apretó el respaldo de la silla frente a él. "Como dije, yo quería hablar de mi notas". 

Los labios de Malfoy presionaron en una delgada línea. "No estoy seguro de lo que hay que hablar. Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a los estudiantes que no las merecen. Usted no se molesta en asistir a la mayoría de mis conferencias, la calidad de sus trabajos de curso es pésima, y ahora quiere una calificación aprobatoria. La política en materia de asistencia a clases, se expresa claramente en el programa de clases; los estudiantes deben leer esta política cuidadosamente y organizarse en cumplimiento de la misma. Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que usted sea un estudiante becado. Si está preocupado por su beca, me temo que lo único que puede hacer es dejar la clase". 

"No puedo dejar su clase - es una correlatividad para otra clase que actualmente estoy tomando y no puedo dejar ambas sin perder mi beca. Así que no puedo desaprobar su clase y no puedo dejarla. Necesito aprobarla, señor". 

La mirada que Malfoy le dio no estaba impresionada. "Se puede culpar sólo a usted mismo, Weasley. Usted no se merece una mejor calificación. Su asistencia, tareas, participación en clase, y evaluaciones han estado por debajo de las expectativas del curso. Si usted vino aquí a decirme alguna historia lacrimógena y pedirme una mejor nota, ahórrese el aliento. He oído todo: madres ancianas enfermas, niños pequeños que cuidar, trabajar tres empleos, y así sucesivamente. Si usted no puede o no quiere estudiar y aprender, háganos un favor a ambos: deje de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo y abandone la universidad". 

El corazón de Ron se hundió. Una parte de él había esperado que Malfoy tendría piedad de él si le decía sobre su situación y le dejaría recuperar sus tareas luego. Pero, al parecer, a Malfoy no le importaba y no quería escuchar historias lacrimógenas. 

La mandíbula de Ron se tensó. Su orgullo le instó a dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero no pudo. Él no podía perder la beca. Sus hermanos dependían de él. 

Repentinamente, recordó el ridículo consejo de Harry,... dice que el profesor Malfoy tiene una debilidad por los chicos realmente hacer nada con él

"¿Sr. Weasley?" 

Ron se estremeció, se sonrojó y volvió a mirar al hombre. 

"¿Qué está haciendo todavía en mi oficina? Ha sido excusado". 

Viendo la expresión dura de Malfoy, Ron no podía imaginarse coqueteando con él por su vida. Coqueteo y Profesor Malfoy ni siquiera deberían ser mencionados en la misma frase, y punto. Y Ron no tenía mucha experiencia con el coqueteo, de todos modos: las pocas chicas con las que había tenido relaciones sexuales no requirieron ninguna seducción. A decir verdad, usualmente no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. 

Ron respiró hondo y miró a los ojos Malfoy. "Señor, yo..." tragó saliva. "¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda conseguir una mejor calificación? Haré lo que sea. Cualquier cosa."  
Malfoy lo miró fijamente. 

Luego, sus ojos se entrecerraron. 

"Sr. Weasley." dijo al fin. "¿Está sugiriendo lo que creo que está sugiriendo?" 

Ron tragó de nuevo. ¿Lo hacía? El mismo no estaba seguro de que estaba sugiriendo. "Um, ¿sí?" 

Las fosas nasales de Malfoy se encendieron. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y lo miró fijamente. "Por favor, aclare para evitar una confusión."

Ron barrió su mirada alrededor de la habitación antes de mirar hacia abajo a sus pies y encogerse de hombros. Sus zapatillas estaban gastadas, pero no podían permitirse unas nuevas. "Creo que usted lo sabe señor." 

Silencio. 

Segundos pasaban. 

"Ya veo", dijo MMalfoy. "Cierre la puerta y venga aquí." 

El estómago de Ron se sacudió. Sus piernas temblaban, se acercó a la puerta y la trabó, todo el rato tratando de ignorar la vocecita en pánico dentro de su cabeza que le estaba gritando, ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Mirando cualquier sitio menos a Malfoy, rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo junto a su profesor, su corazón latiendo en su garganta. Malfoy se volvió en su silla de modo que se enfrentaba a Ron ahora. Ron centró su mirada en la tela oscura del traje del profesor. 

"De rodillas" Malfoy dijo suavemente. 

Dejarse caer de rodillas fue casi un alivio, como de inestables estaban sus piernas. 

Malfoy tomó su barbilla con los dedos y le echó la cabeza hacia arriba, obligando a Ron a encontrar su mirada. 

"Yo puedo hacerle expulsar por esto", dijo. 

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron. 

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada con tanto odio que Ron se estremeció. "Tengo estudiantes que nunca se pierden clases y trabajan muy duro para conseguir una C . Y luego están los chicos guapos, cabeza hueca como usted que piensan que si me chupan la polla, van a tener una buena calificación". 

Ron sintió que su cara se encendía. Oír la palabra polla del Profesor Malfoy era extraño como el infierno. Extraño y francamente obsceno. 

El agarre de Malfoy en la barbilla de Ron se apretó. "¿Cree que es justo, Weasley?" 

Ron tragó, pero se obligó a sostener la mirada del hombre con firmeza. "Si usted va a informar de esto al consejo, recuerde que yo no he dicho una palabra sobre chupar pollas, profesor. Usted lo hizo. Si me denuncia, yo voy a denunciarlo a usted". 

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Malfoy se crispó. "Pedazo de mierda". Su otra mano se hundió en el pelo de Ron y le tiró más cerca de su entrepierna. "Bien. ¿Quiere una calificación aprobatoria? Adelante. Trate de impresionarme". 

Ron tomó una aspiración. 

Malfoy le sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable. "¿arrepintiéndose tan pronto?" 

"No," dijo Ron firmemente y alcanzó la cremallera del tipo, diciéndose a sí mismo que era sólo una polla. Él le chuparía la polla al tipo y obtendría una nota aprobatoria. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Probablemente tendría un sabor desagradable, pero no lo mataría ni nada. 

Correcto.

Lentamente, le bajó la cremallera a los pantalones del profesor y luego... luego se detuvo. No importaba lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía moverse, mirando fijo, paralizado, al bulto debajo de los boxers negros del hombre. 

Malfoy dejó escapar un sonido irritado. "Como yo pensaba. Váyase, y si me molesta de nuevo -" 

"No." Ron pasó una mano por los boxers de Malfoy y agarró su polla. 

Un latido pasó. 

Ron se debatía entre reír histéricamente y entrar en pánico. Tenía una mano sobre la polla de otro tipo. La polla del Profesor Malfoy.

Era cálida en su mano. Ese fue su primer pensamiento. Fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en más gruesa con cada segundo que pasaba. Le asustó un poco, pero también le dio confianza. No importa lo que Malfoy dijera, lo deseaba.

Ron le dio un apretón experimental y miró al tipo. El rostro de Malfoy se mantuvo inmutable. Por alguna razón, eso enojó a Ron. Él sonrió. "Parece que tiene una cosa por los chicos guapos, cabeza hueca , profesor". 

Los labios de Malfoy se presionaron juntos. Por otra parte, parecía casi aburrido. "Es sólo una reacción fisiológica al estímulo y a una cara bonita. No es responsable de su apariencia física, por lo que difícilmente es algo por lo que estar orgulloso. Ahora, si realmente tiene la intención de hacerlo, deje de perder mi tiempo". 

Mirándolo, Ron acarició la polla hasta su dureza total, viendo un cambio sutil en la respiración del hombre. El ángulo era incómodo, así que la sacó. Era grande y gruesa - y estaba muy cerca de su cara. A pulgadas de distancia. Ron se lamió los labios nerviosamente, sin poder apartar la vista. Tenían que ser por lo menos ocho pulgadas de largo. 

Malfoy suspiró, como si estuviera disgustado con la reacción de su propio cuerpo, y se movió un poco. La cabeza de su polla presionaba contra los labios de Ron. "Chupa." 

Ron inhaló cuidadosamente. No olía tan mal. Tentativamente, lamió la cabeza. El sabor era... extraño, pero nada tan terrible como él había esperado. Pasó la lengua de nuevo.  
El profesor gruñó, su mano agarrando el pelo de Ron con más fuerza. "Abre tu boca." Fue una orden. 

Ron hizo lo que le dijo, y la gorda cabeza empujó dentro de su boca. Ron chupó suavemente. Una parte de su mente todavía estaba atrapada en el hecho de que tenía la polla del profesor Malfoy en la boca y no podía creerlo, pero el calor y pesadez de la polla estirando sus labios ampliamente lo hicieron muy, muy real. 

220,32 cm… Sí, sí hice la conversión para sacarnos de dudas…

Los ojos de Malfoy estaban fijos en su rostro mientras empujaba su polla más profunda, su mano pesada en la nuca de Ron. Ron encontró su mirada, se sonrojó, y cerró los ojos, decidido a centrarse sólo en conseguir el trabajo hecho. Cuanto más pronto Malfoy acabara, más pronto esto habría terminado y más pronto se podría olvidar de ello.  
Pero con los ojos cerrados, sus otros sentidos volvieron a la vida y podía sentir todo con más intensidad. 

Era... tan extraño. Malfoy estaba duro y grueso en su boca, sabiendo a piel y a algo más. Era extraño, pero no fue terrible. Ron la quitó, respiró y chupó la cabeza de nuevo, bajando un poco más lejos, probando. Tuvo un breve momento de preocupación, de que él no estaba haciendo esto correctamente, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto: no existe tal cosa como una mala mamada, ¿verdad? 

Ron bajó un poco más, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de la gran polla dentro como podía. Él fue abajo, a continuación nuevamente arriba, marcando un ritmo, tratando de acostumbrarse a ello. Él se estaba centrando tan duro en esto, tratando de contar en su cabeza, que le tomó un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que Malfoy le estaba diciendo algo. 

Ron se quitó la polla con un pequeño pop y miró arriba hacia Malfoy, todavía saboreándolo en toda su lengua. Él parpadeó hacia él y tuvo que reprimir las ridículas ganas de preguntarle si estaba haciéndolo bien, como un alumno deseoso de complacer a su maestro. "¿Qué?", Dijo en cambio. Como de costumbre cuando estaba nervioso, su voz salió un poco arrogante. Tendía a sobre-compensar a veces. 

Malfoy se limitó a mirarlo por lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos oscuros acristalados, con los párpados pesados. Finalmente dijo: "¿Esta es su primera polla, Weasley?". La voz de Malfoy era áspera y gutural, a pesar de que él fue quien simplemente se había pasado los últimos minutos con una polla en la boca. 

"¿Importa?" 

Los labios de Malfoy se torcieron. "No. Pero eso explica por qué es tan malo en ello". 

Ron frunció el ceño y apretó la erección del tipo. "Su polla parece pensar que estoy haciéndolo bien." 

Malfoy se burló. "Eso sólo demuestra lo simples que nosotros los hombres somos." Miró a los labios de Ron. "Continúe, pero deje de pensar demasiado. No piensa en clase, pero ahora parece pensar demasiado duro cuando se supone que no debe estar pensando." 

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza. 

Dio a la polla de Malfoy unas cuantas lamidas antes de envolver sus labios hacia atrás alrededor de ella y hacer lo que él quería, ritmo y concentración serían, demonios. 

Fue mucho más desordenado de esta forma. Bajó tanto como pudo sin ahogarse, volviendo a subir y afuera, lamiendo una larga franja hasta la parte inferior de la polla de Malfoy y lamiendo la abertura, degustando la salada amargura. 

Ron trató de no pensar en lo obsceno que probablemente se veía así, bombeando la cabeza y goteando saliva en todas partes mientras chupaba la polla de su maestro. Malfoy gruñía y empujaba hacia abajo en su cabeza, por lo que estaba claramente haciendo algo bien. Más tranquilo, Ron seguía chupando, trabajando su boca más rápido ahora, ignorando el dolor en la mandíbula y moviendo su mano más rápido a lo largo de la parte de la Polla de Malfoy que no podía caber en su boca. 

"Abre los ojos", Malfoy espetó. 

Ron lo hizo y elevó su vista hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Ron se sonrojó, muy consciente de que sus labios todavía estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de la polla de su profesor. La polla de su profesor. Jodido Jesucristo. 

"Voy a joder tu boca ahora", dijo Malfoy, en tono de conversación, como si no tuviera la polla en la boca de su estudiante. "échate hacia atrás y déjame que haga el trabajo. "Mírame." 

Ron sintió sus mejillas y cuello enrojecerse, pero hizo lo que le fue dicho. Malfoy se movió, sus fuertes, grandes manos acunando su rostro. Su polla se deslizó fuera de la boca de Ron hasta que sólo la cabeza quedó dentro. Ron miraba a Malfoy. El hombre le regresó la mirada y empujó profundamente en su boca. Ron se quedó sin aliento, luchando contra su reflejo nauseoso y tratando desesperadamente de respirar alrededor de la polla, pero aun sosteniendo la mirada de su profesor, como se le indicó. 

Las fosas nasales de Malfoy se dilataron, sus ojos vagando por toda la cara de Ron. La sacó y empujó de regreso dentro. Luego de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Todo el rato mirándolo. Ron estaba seguro de que se sonrojaba, porque se sentía increíblemente sucio. Era su profesor el profesor más temido en la escuela - quien estaba usando su boca para aliviarse. 

Todo se sentía demasiado y abrumador: el gusto, el peso, la sensación de la polla del profesor Malfoy en la boca, las manos fuertes sosteniendo con firmeza su cara mientras Malfoy empujaba dentro y fuera de su boca, la respiración del Rutledge cada vez más trabajosa, sus ojos oscuros e intensos fijos en los de Ron. 

Malfoy resistió sus caderas y Ron casi se ahogó, pero él se deslizó hacia fuera, sintiendo el calor golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta, saliendo a borbotones en rápida sucesión. Tosiendo, dejó que la polla ablandada saliera de su boca. 

"Trágalo", Malfoy ordenó. 

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, pero hizo lo que le dijo, aunque con cierta dificultad. Afortunadamente, no sabía tan asqueroso como había esperado. 

Mirándolo hacia abajo a través de ojos con párpados pesados, Malfoy respiró hondo. Al momento, su expresión se cerró. Quitó las manos y se acomodó a sí mismo. "Pasable". 

Ron no sabía si reír o golpear al hijo de puta en la cara. Él se puso de pie, se limpió los labios hinchados y dijo: "Gracias, profesor." Su voz era ronca y rasposa - de chupar la polla de su profesor. "Así que, ¿qué pasa con esa calificación?" 

Un músculo palpitaba en la mejilla de Malfoy. Se veía francamente enojado. "Estás excusado, Weasley." 

Ron se fue. 

Mientras la puerta del despacho del profesor se cerró tras él, Ron exhaló. Él no podía creer que en realidad lo había hecho. Él había chupado la polla de otro hombre. Él había dejado que Draco Malfoy, de todas las personas, jodiera su boca a cambio de una calificación. 

Ron se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor, de repente paranoico de que todo el mundo podría adivinar lo que había sucedido sólo de mirarlo. Pero nadie le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Nadie sabía. 

Todo estaba bien. 

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Podía poner el incidente detrás de él y pretender que nunca hubo sucedido. 

Ahora sólo podía esperar que Malfoy mantuviera su parte del trato.


	4. Chapter 4.

"Relájate, hombre", dijo Harry, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado. 

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Ron dijo, mirando alrededor del aula antes de mirar a sus manos. 

"Tú estás tenso como el infierno. ¿Estás nervioso por tus calificaciones? ¿No dijiste que hablaste con Malfoy y lo convenciste de que te diera una segunda oportunidad?" 

"Si, lo hice. Él no me reprobó aún - Me acabo de enterar que me dio una D." Y Dios, había sido un gran alivio. Ron no creía nunca haber estado tan feliz por recibir una D. 

"Felicidades", dijo Harry con una sonrisa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "Todavía me sorprende que te las arreglaste para convencerlo". 

Ron cuidadosamente evitó los ojos de su amigo. 

"Hablando del diablo," Harry murmuró. 

El silencio instantáneo que cayó sobre el aula era casi divertido. Casi. 

Ron echó un vistazo a la alta figura de Malfoy antes de dejar caer su mirada. 

"Las calificaciones de mitad de período fueron ingresadas." dijo Malfoy, sin preámbulos. "Informé las notas de treinta y ocho estudiantes cuyas calificaciones fueron inferiores a C. - Los informes fueron enviados a la Oficina del Secretario, quien las distribuyó a cada estudiante." Hizo una pausa. "Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten." 

Silencio. 

Un tipo levantó la mano. 

"¿Sí, señor Longbottom?" dijo Malfoy, caminando hacia el estudiante. Ron no miró; él sólo lo veía en su visión periférica. 

"No lo entiendo" Longbottom dijo."¡Tengo una F , y al parecer eso es todo! ¿Ni siquiera puedo mejorar mi nota? En todas las demás clases, las calificaciones de mitad de período no afectan nuestro GPA3. Ellas existen, más o menos, para decirnos dónde estamos en la clase, y si tenemos o no que trabajar más duro, pero al parecer, no en su clase. - ¡yo no lo entiendo!" 

Ron se encogió.  
"Pobre chico," Harry murmuró. 

Hubo una pausa. 

"Sr. Longbottom." Malfoy dijo por fin, su voz peligrosamente suave."¿Has leído el plan de estudios?" 

"Bueno, sí, seguro." Longbottom parecía cualquier cosa menos seguro. 

Promedio general

"Si usted leyera el plan de estudios, sabría que en mi clase las notas de medio término sí afectan sus calificaciones finales. En otras palabras, si usted recibe una calificación de mitad de período desaprobada, usted no conseguirá una nota final aprobatoria. Sin excepciones." 

"¡Pero no es justo!", dijo Longbottom."¡Así no es como se hacen las cosas!" 

"Así es como se hacen las cosas en mi clase." De ser posible, la voz de Malfoy se hizo aún más suave."Yo no pasaré a un estudiante que tenga un récord de asistencia pésimo para la mitad del periodo y falló en entregar sus tareas o las entregó con demora. Si usted leyera el plan de estudios, como yo les he dicho a todos que hicieran en el primer día del ciclo, usted no estaría en esta situación. Puede dar las gracias sólo a sí mismo. ¿Tiene otras preguntas? ¿Preguntas inteligentes?" 

"No," Longbottom se quejó. 

"Ahora ¿estamos listos con esto, o alguien más quiere perder mi tiempo con preguntas sin sentido de las que se supone que deben saber las respuestas?" 

El silencio era casi sobrenatural. Nadie se atrevió a respirar. 

"Bien." Malvoy volvió a su escritorio. 

"Wow," susurró Harry, apenas audible. "¿Qué se le metió por el culo y murió allí dentro?" 

Probablemente el enojo de que no pudiera reprobarme, pensó Ron.

Su piel se erizó. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Malfoy dándole una mirada de tal odio que hizo que se sienta como si estuviera siendo repelido de la habitación. Ron levantó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos con firmeza. 

En serio, ¿cuál era el problema del tipo? No era como si él hubiera forzado a Malfoy a poner su polla en la boca de su estudiante. 

El pensamiento - el recuerdo hizo a Ron sonrojarse y removerse en su asiento incómodamente. Mirando al rostro de piedra de Malfoy, era difícil creer que realmente había sucedido. 

Pero sucedió. 

Ron miró las manos de Malfoy - agarrando su cara mientras Malfoy empujaba su polla dentro de su boca - Ron pasó la lengua por sus labios, su piel incómodamente caliente, y fijó su mirada en el frente. 

No pensaría en ello. 

Él no lo haría. 

* * * 

Había pensado que podría poner el incidente fuera de su mente. Había pensado que Malfoy solo lo ignoraría después del incidente.  
Se había equivocado en ambos casos. 

Ron suspiró y miró melancólicamente a la tarea delante de él. Malfoy había sido increíblemente difícil en los últimos días, dándole tareas brutalmente difíciles y constantemente regañándolo delante de todos cuando Ron fallaba en completarlas para satisfacción de Malfoy. 

"¿Terminó, Weasley?", dijo una fría voz familiar, yRon se tensó. Echó un vistazo a Harry a su izquierda, pero su amigo miró el libro delante de él con interés exagerado. Traidor. 

"Voy a terminar pronto", Ron mintió. Él se puso rígido cuando Malfoy puso una mano sobre su escritorio y se inclinó a mirar el papel en blanco delante de él. 

"Ya veo", Malfoy dijo. 

Ron volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y se sorprendió por lo cerca que estaba el rostro del otro hombre. A pulgadas de distancia. Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos por un momento antes de que los labios de su dueño se retorcieran burlonamente. Malfoy se irguió en toda su impresionante altura y dijo: "Su tarea debe estar lista en diez minutos, Weasley". 

"Pero usted dijo-" 

"Diez minutos" Malfoy repitió con una voz que decía claramente que no iba a aceptar ninguna discusión. 

Se alejó, y Ron se quedó mirándole la espalda. 

Él regresó su mirada al papel delante suyo y lo miró sombríamente. No era justo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a completar esta tarea en tan poco tiempo? Las preguntas eran ridículamente difíciles y dudosamente reflejaban lo que habían aprendido en clase. ¿Por qué no podría el pendejo dejarlo en paz? Se sentía como si Malfoy estaba decidido a hacer de su vida un infierno - y estaba teniendo éxito. 

Ron frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control y fallando. Estaba cansado, privado de sueño, con hambre y enojado - nunca una buena combinación.  
Más tarde, él culparía de todo a su falta de sueño. Él culparía a su falta de sueño por escribir lo que él nunca habría escrito si no hubiera estado tan malditamente cansado, hambriento y enojado. 

Ron entregó su tarea exactamente diez minutos más tarde y regresó a su escritorio. Él no estaba siquiera a medio camino de su escritorio cuando Malfoy dijo, con voz muy suave.

"Sr. Weasley, a mi oficina después de sus clases". 

Con la boca reseca, Ron asintió. 

Idiota, se dijo a sí mismo. No debería haber dejado que su temperamento se llevara lo mejor de él. 

* * * 

Cuando sus clases habían terminado, Ron se dirigió a la oficina de Malfoy, según lo ordenado. 

Tomando una profunda respiración, él llamó a la familiar puerta. 

"Entre." 

Ron entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado. 

Luego caminó hacia el escritorio de Malfoy.

"¿Y bien?", dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. 

Lentamente, Malfoy miró hacia arriba. La expresión de su rostro era positivamente de piedra mientras movía un pedazo de papel hacia Ron - la tarea que él había entregado. 

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" 

Ron cogió el papel y volvió a leer la única oración escrita allí, como si no supiera lo que decía. 

""¿Quieres reprobarme así no tendré más remedio que chupar tu polla de nuevo?""

Interiormente, Ron se encogía un poco. No podía creer que había perdido los estribos y en realidad escrito eso. 

Pero en voz alta, dijo: "¿No sabe leer, señor?" Hace sólo unos días, él no se habría atrevido a utilizar este tono engreído con Malfoy, pero al parecer, haber tenido la polla del tío en su boca hizo maravillas. 

Malfoy se paró y caminó hacia él. 

Él se detuvo sólo a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia. 

Ron no se movió, negándose a dejarse intimidar. 

"Puedo tenerlo expulsado por esto", dijo Malfoy.

"Claro, pero se conseguiría el despido y su carrera dañada cuando todo el mundo se enterara de que negocia calificaciones por sexo". 

Malfoy lo agarró del cuello. "Pedazo de mierda." Su mano se apretó en su garganta. "¿Estás amenazándome?" 

"No," Ron graznó. "Yo realmente no disfruto de ser intimidado. Yo no le obligué a empujar su polla en mi boca, profesor". 

Las fosas nasales de Malfoy se encendieron. Él no dijo nada, los músculos de su mandíbula trabajando. 

"En serio, ¿cuál es su problema conmigo?", dijo Ron, luchando por respirar a través de la presión del agarre de Malfoy. "No puedo ser el único estudiante que utilizó. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero fue un trato justo: ambos obtuvimos algo de ello. ¿Por qué estás siempre encima mío?" 

"Nunca cambié notas por sexo", Malfoy dijo entre dientes. "Tú eres la única excepción." 

Ron parpadeó. "¿Qué? Pero yo he oído -" 

"Sí, tengo ofertas todo el tiempo, pero reporto a cualquiera que es tan estúpido como para sugerirlo abiertamente. ¿Me veo como alguien que cambiaría notas por cualquier cosa, Weasley?" 

Bueno no. Esa era la razón por la cual Ron había tenido problemas para creerlo cuando Harry le había dicho el rumor. 

"Pero entonces..." Ron estudió a Malfoy."Entonces, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué yo?" 

El silencio se prolongó. Y se prolongó. Y se prolongó un poco más.

Oh. 

Ron se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Usted me quiere." Él dejó escapar una incierta risita. "Guau. Estoy - estoy algo así como halagado, supongo". 

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada, su agarre apretándose en la garganta de Ron."Es sólo lujuria, nada más. Yo no le daré un tratamiento especial". 

"Ya está profesor. Ha sido un completo idiota últimamente - incluso más de lo que normalmente es." Ron le sostuvo la mirada. "Seamos honestos, hombre. Yo necesitaba no reprobar su clase, por lo que se la he chupado. Yo no le obligué a aceptar mi oferta. Usted quería su polla chupada y obtuvo lo que quería. No es mi culpa que no pudiera resistirlo. Y es seguro como el infierno que no es mi culpa que lo excite. Así que por favor deje de agarrárselas conmigo. Lo entiendo: usted está sexualmente frustrado, pero vaya a masturbarse, o fóllese a alguien-" 

"No lo creo", dijo Malfoy, en voz muy baja.  
A Ron no le gustó el brillo en sus ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero", dijo Malfoy, su tono suave en desacuerdo con el agarre duro en la garganta de Ron. Probablemente 

"Si quiero tu boca, voy a conseguir tu boca, no la de alguien más. Ponte de rodillas." 

Ron se le quedó mirando. ¿Hablaba este hombre enserio? 

"Yo no lo creo, Profesor," él dijo igualmente suave. "Tú eres el que quiere su polla chupada. Yo soy heterosexual. ¿Qué hay en esto para mí?" 

Los ojos de Malfoyse estrecharon. "No voy a repetir mi error otra vez. Va a tener que trabajar por su nota final como todos los demás. No le voy a dar una calificación que no se merece". 

"Entonces, todo apunta a que será la primera vez en que no conseguirá lo que quiere. Señor. Déjeme ir. Ahora." 

Malfoy no lo soltó, su mirada evaluándolo. "Dos mil", dijo. 

Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?" 

"Dos mil dólares al mes." Ron se rió, incrédulo, al límite. "Tiene que estar bromeando conmigo. No soy una puta". Malfoy enarcó las cejas. 

Ron frunció el ceño, aunque sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. "Es diferente." 

"¿Cómo es diferente?" Los labios de Malfoy torcidos, pero Ron nunca lo llamaría una sonrisa. "En realidad es mucho más honesto y directo que prostituirse a sí mismo por una nota. Necesita dinero, Weasley". 

"¿Cómo sabe eso?", Ron dijo bruscamente. 

"Tengo ojos. La mayor parte de sus ropas están gastadas y viejas." 

El tono de Malfoy lo daba por hecho, aun así, Ron de repente se sintió muy consciente de la humildad de su apariencia en comparación con el traje impecable de Malfoy. "¿No tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estudiar la ropa de sus estudiantes?" 

Malfoy acarició con el pulgar el pulso en el cuello de Ron. "Dos mil al mes solo por chuparme la polla. Piense en ello, Weasley." 

Ron no quería pensar en ello. Quería reírse en la cara de Malfoy y salir, pero... 

Pero. 

Pensó en la nevera y armarios vacíos en casa. Pensó en la renta, que vencía la próxima semana. Pensó en el invierno que vendría pronto - y en las facturas de calefacción. Pensó en el salario de la señora Brown. Pensó en el hecho de que apenas veía a Fred y George, porque tenía que trabajar en dos empleos y aun así apenas arañaban la vida. 

Él fue tentado. Jodido infierno, él fue tentado. No lo hacía exactamente sentirse orgulloso, Malfoy tenía razón: necesitaba dinero y él no estaba en condiciones de ponerse exigente con el origen del dinero. 

"Tres mil", dijo Ron. Si iba a prostituirse a sí mismo, él no iba a ser barato. Malfoy no estaba casado, tenía un trabajo acomodado y había publicado varios libros galardonados. Él fácilmente podría permitírselo. 

Malfoy resopló. "No puede estar hablando en serio. Puedo encontrar cincuenta putas por ese dinero". 

"Estoy seguro de que puede. Pero me quiere a mí. Y yo no soy una puta". 

"Podrías haberme engañado." 

Ron ignoró la provocación y dijo en voz baja, mirando a Malfoy a los ojos. "No es como que no pueda permitírselo. Tres grandes por follar mi boca cada vez que quiera". 

Las fosas nasales de Malfoy aletearon. Su rostro era difícil de leer, pero el hambre en ellos mientras miraba los labios de Ron era más difícil de ocultar. Hizo a Ron sentirse raro. Él era heterosexual, pero era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para admitir que era halagador como el infierno que este hombre - este poderoso hombre al que todo el mundo temía y respetaba lo deseara tanto a él. 

"¿Cada vez que quiera?", dijo Malfoy, levantando la mirada a los ojos de Ron.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Ron asintió. ¿Con qué frecuencia podría Malfoy reclamar que él lo hiciera? Probablemente un par de veces a la semana, a lo sumo. Como unas diez veces al mes. Y él obtendría tres mil dólares por eso. Sería capaz de dejar uno de sus empleos y pasar más tiempo con las niñas. 

Merecería la pena. 

"Muy bien", dijo Malfoy, soltando su garganta. Volvió a su silla y miró a Ron. "¿Qué está esperando, Weasley?" 

Ron tragó saliva y miró hacia el impresionante bulto en los pantalones del hombre. Podría totalmente hacerlo. Tan sólo diez veces al mes y tres mil dólares por sus molestias. Ya había chupado la polla de Malfoy una vez y no era repugnante ni nada. Podría hacerlo. 

Ron cerró la puerta y luego cayó de rodillas delante del profesor más odiado de la escuela.


	5. Chapter 5.

Realmente subestimé su deseo sexual, Ron pensó mientras chupaba la polla de su profesor una semana después. Era la quinta vez esa semana que se había encontrado de rodillas delante de Malfoy.

Ron tuvo que admitir que no era desagradable ni nada; Podría haber sido mucho peor. Mucho peor. La polla de Malfoy estaba siempre limpia y sabía bien. Claro, el tamaño hacía que la cosa sea más difícil de lo que debería haber sido, pero después de las primeras veces, se había acostumbrado a ello y su mandíbula ya había dejado de dolerle. Además, la mayoría de las veces, Malfoy hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, sosteniendo la cara de Ron en su lugar y simplemente follándole la boca. 

Sin embargo, hubo ocasiones, como hoy, en que Malfoy ordenó a Ron lamerle y chuparle la polla despacio. Eso era más difícil, pero el interno sentido de justicia de Ron le dejó hacer un trabajo a medias: Malfoy le pagó mucho dinero por esto, después de todo. 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que estaría chupando la polla de otro tipo cada día, Ron se habría reído. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a dejar que el Profesor Malfoy, de todas las personas, pusiera la polla en su boca todos los días, Ron habría pensado que era una muy mala broma. Y no una broma divertida. 

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, chupando la polla de Malfoy, la gran mano de Malfoy guiándole la cabeza mientras Ron bombeaba su cabeza, girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de su maestro. Sí, tenía buen gusto. Ron encontró que con cada vez que pasaba le preocupaba menos el sabor. 

Malfoy gruñó, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba ligeramente. Ron no estaba seguro que decía sobre él que supiera que Malfoy ya estaba cerca de llegar. 

"Mírame". Malfoy exigió. 

Ron se encontró con los ojos oscuros y chupó la cabeza lentamente. Luego más duro. 

Malfoy agarró el cabello de Ron, empujó con fuerza y se corrió. 

Ron se tragó la corrida. No era un fanático del sabor, pero sabía que a Malfoy le gustaba cuando lo hacía. El sabor no era tan horrible, de todos modos. 

Después de un rato, sintió la mirada de Malfoy sobre él y levantó la vista de nuevo. 

Malfoy lo miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro. De repente, Ron se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la ablandada polla de Malfoy en su boca y todavía estaba chupándola sin prestar atención, como si fuera un chupetín gigante. 

Sonrojándose, Ron dejó que la polla se salga de su boca y se puso de pie. "Yo sólo estaba en otra parte", dijo, alejándose y limpiándose la boca. 

"Yo no dije nada", dijo Malfoy.

Cuando oyó el sonido de una cremallera, Ron se volvió. 

Una vez más, el profesor Malfoy se veía inmaculado e intocable. Si Ron no supiera mejor, nunca creería lo que había ocurrido en esa oficina hace unos minutos. 

Ron pasó de un pie al otro. 

Echándose hacia atrás en su silla, Malfoy enarcó las cejas. "¿Sí?" 

Mierda. Esto era incómodo como el infierno, pero la señora Brown le había dicho que iba a renunciar si Ron no aumentaba su salario. Para empeorar las cosas, su renta vencía hoy. 

Así que Ron se obligó a hablar. "Necesito dinero. ¿Me puede pagarme ahora? Quiero decir - sé que no era el trato, pero -" 

"Ven aquí." 

Ron cerró la boca a media frase y dio un paso hacia él. No podía leer la expresión de Malfoy.

Malfoy tomó su muñeca y lo tiró en su regazo. 

"¿Pero qué-" 

"¿Qué hay en esto para mí?" Malfoy dijo, burlándose claramente de él, usando las palabras que Ron le había dicho hace una semana. 

Ron se apoderó del respaldo de la silla de Malfoy, sintiéndose incómodo y extraño. Nunca había imaginado que estaría en esta situación: sentado en el regazo del Profesor Malfoy y tratando de sacarle dinero. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra mamada?" 

Malfoy lo estudió. "Me dejas que te toque y te bese y te daré el dinero." 

Ron parpadeó. Bajó la mirada a los labios de Malfoy y sintió una sensación incómoda en su estómago."No lo sé - quiero decir, soy heterosexual. Eso sería un poco raro". 

Los labios que estaba mirando se torcieron. 

"Más extraño que chuparme la polla, Weasley?" 

Ron sentía una burbuja de risa nerviosa subiendo dentro de él. "Bueno, cuando lo pone de ese modo, supongo que tiene razón." 

Malfoy envolvió una mano alrededor del cuello de Ron, acariciando su pulso con el pulgar. "¿Bien?" 

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Lo que sea." 

Parecía como si Malfoy hubiera estado esperando sólo por esas palabras, porque lo siguiente que Ron supo, es que tenía la lengua de su profesor en la boca. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron, pero se forzó a relajarse.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de distanciarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y fallando. Sorprendentemente, Malfoy era bastante buen besador. No era descuidado, y el beso no era horroroso, pero era extraño. Era extraño ser el que era besado, y no al revés. Él estaba siendo besado por un hombre, no una chica. La diferencia no debería haber sido tan obvia, pero lo era. Malfoy besaba de la misma forma en que actuaba: mandón, exigente y duro. 

Unos minutos más tarde, Malfoy finalmente había terminado de besarlo, y los labios de Ron estaban hinchados y sensibles. Se sentía un poco abrumado y más que un poco extraño. 

Malfoy tomó una mirada en él, resopló y lo empujó fuera de su regazo. Ron se puso de pie tambaleándose y se volvió para irse. 

"Usted no cobró su pago, Weasley." 

Pago. Correcto. 

Ron volvió y no miró hacia él mientras Malfoy puso dinero en su bolsillo.  
"Ahora váyase", dijo Malfoy. "Tengo tareas que corregir." 

Malfoy estaba simplemente muy feliz de obedecer. 

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la oficina, tocó sus labios doloridos. Ellos le hormigueaban.


	6. Chapter 6.

Resultó, que los besos no eran una cosa de solo una vez. Malfoy parecía pensar que ahora que lo había hecho una vez, tenía el derecho de meter su lengua en la boca de Ron cuando quisiera - y él parecía quererlo muy a menudo. 

Como resultado, Ron había estado pasando un montón de tiempo en el regazo de Malfoy, con la lengua de Malfoy en su boca y las manos de Malfoy en su culo. Lo último le hizo sentir un poco incómodo, pero Malfoy no parecía querer otra cosa. Ron pensó que el chico no podía evitarlo, así que no hizo un escándalo sobre ello. 

Por lo general, después de unos diez minutos de besarse duro, Malfoy le ordenaba que se la chupara, pero hoy se estaba tomando su tiempo, besándolo una y otra vez, profundo y muy sucio, hasta que Ron apenas podía respirar. La sensación familiar de estar completamente abrumado estaba de vuelta, y Ron se encontró a sí mismo jadeando y haciendo pequeños ruiditos - ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué. Era simplemente demasiado. Él no estaba seguro de si le gustaba este sentimiento el sentimiento de estar completamente abrumado - o lo odiaba. 

Por fin, Malfoy rompió el beso, pero en lugar de simplemente ordenarle que se la chupara, como generalmente hacía, él comenzó a bajar besando por el cuello de Ron. 

"Err, estoy bastante seguro de que esto no era parte del trato", dijo Ron.

Malfoy lo ignoró, por supuesto. 

Ron puso los ojos. Desde que todo empezó, había descubierto que en realidad Malfoy se mantuvo a sí mismo bajo control en clases y no demostró el alcance de su... personalidad. Cuando estaban solos, Malfoy no se contenía: era completamente dominante. Todo tenía que hacerse del modo en que Malfoy quería. 

Ron fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la gran mano de Malfoy deslizarse bajo su remera para acariciar su espalda desnuda. 

"Cómo que estás cruzando la línea, hombre." Ron murmuró, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no le molestaba tanto que Malfoy lo tocara. Se preguntó si debía hacerlo. 

No era la primera vez que se le había ocurrido a Ron, que él no estaba ni cerca de estar tan asustado por todo el asunto como probablemente debería haberlo estado. Pero, de nuevo, él tenía la polla del tío en su boca todos los días. Esto no era nada. 

Malfoy continuó mordisqueando su cuello agresivamente. "Sácamela y mastúrbame." 

Antes de que Ron pudiera hacerlo, el teléfono celular de Malfoy empezó a vibrar en el escritorio.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Malfoy levantó la cabeza del cuello de Ron y extendió la mano por su teléfono. 

"¿Sí?", espetó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas. 

Ron observó con interés como la cara de Malfoy se convirtió en una máscara de piedra. Obviamente, no le gustaba lo que sea que quien fuera que llamara le decía, porque su voz se volvió dura. "No me interesa, Scorpius." Una pausa. "Me importa un bledo lo que quiere. Guarda tu aliento. No estoy yendo." 

Despertada su curiosidad, Ron se acercó al teléfono, tratando de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. 

"...padre está muy enfermo, Draco," el hombre Scorpius dijo. "Te juro que no estoy mintiendo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero yo sé que él quiere  
verte antes de - antes... Por favor. Por mí." 

La mandíbula de Malfoy se apretó. "Yo no voy a hacer lo que él quiere que haga. Yo no me voy a casar con esa niña tonta". 

"Astoria es una joven agradable", dijo Scorpius."Sí, su padre es amigo de nuestro padre, pero ella no es su padre. Ella es amable y -" 

"Scorpius." Malfoy lo interrumpió, clavando la vista en su escritorio. "Te estás olvidando de algo. No me interesan las mujeres. E incluso si lo hicieran, nunca me habría casado con la mujer que él eligió para mí". 

Scorpius suspiró. "Sólo ven a casa este fin de semana. Eso es lo único que te pido". 

Malfoy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Bien," escupió. Colgó bruscamente y tiró el teléfono sobre su escritorio. 

"¿Tu hermano?", dijo Ron. Pensando que Malfoy ya no estaría de humor para sexo, estaba a punto de deslizarse de su regazo cuando Malfoy lo agarró y lo tiró en un beso.

El beso fue cruel, duro y castigador. Se terminó tan rápido como empezó. 

Malfoy le agarró de la barbilla y lo miró fijamente, la ira aun rodando fuera de él en oleadas."Tú vas a acompañarme." 

Ron se rió entre dientes. "¿Lo haré? Gracias por informarme". 

"Te voy a pagar", dijo Malfoy, en absoluto inmutado. "Otros tres mil por el fin de semana." 

Ron se le quedó mirando. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarme tres mil dólares sólo para molestar a tu padre?" 

La mirada que Malfoy le dirigió le habría hecho estremecerse algunas semanas atrás. "Eso no es asunto tuyo." Echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Son casi las dos. Vete a casa y empaca para el fin de semana. Voy a recogerte en dos horas". 

Ron puso las manos sobre los hombros de Malfoy. "Whoa, espera un segundo. Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Lo digo en serio. No puedo".

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada irritada. "¿Por qué no?" 

Ron vaciló. "Tengo dos hermanos pequeños. Tienen sólo cuatro años. No puedo dejarlas el fin de semana. No tienen a nadie más". 

Malfoy tenía una expresión en su rostro que Ron no podía leer. "Consígueles una niñera. Yo lo pagaré." 

Poniendo los ojos, Ron saltó de su regazo. "¿Esa es tu respuesta para todo? No se puede comprar todo, ¿sabes? Yo no voy a dejar a las niñas con alguien que no conocen. Su niñera habitual tiene el fin de semana libre." 

Malfoy exhaló un suspiro, sus cejas alzándose levemente mientras el ceño fruncido alcanzaba a sus labios. "Bien. Trae a los mocosos con nosotros". 

Ron hizo una pausa antes de enfrentársele. "Yo no creo que sea una buena idea. Ellos se ponen ansiosos con los extraños, y tú... bueno, tú eres tú". 

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Malfoy. "Contrariamente a la opinión popular, yo no como bebés para el desayuno." Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Ron. "Te vienes conmigo", dijo, deteniéndose frente a él. "No me importa lo que hagas con las niñas, pero tú te vienes conmigo."

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada, Malfoy lo agarró del cuello y lo tiró en un beso. 

Unos minutos más tarde Malfoy finalmente le permitió respirar de nuevo, y Ron estuvo perturbado de encontrar sus dedos apretados en la camisa de Malfoy.

"Correcto", dijo, un tanto aturdido, parpadeando. 

Malfoy le dio un empujón hacia la puerta. "Te recogeré en dos horas. Conozco tu dirección." 

"Correcto", dijo Ron de nuevo y se fue, sintiéndose más que un poco confundido y asustado.


	7. Chapter 7.

"Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó George, tirando de la mano de Ron.

"¿Quién va a venir y nos recogernos?", preguntó Fred, rebotando con entusiasmo y tirando de su otra mano. 

Ron miró entre sus caritas emocionadas e hizo una mueca en su interior. Esta era una idea terrible. 

"Un amigo", dijo, eligiendo responderle a Fred, ya que no tenía idea a dónde se dirigían. Presumiblemente a visitar al padre de Malfoy. Parecía que Malfoy y su padre tenían desacuerdos - por decirlo suavemente así que Ron dudaba que fuera a ser una cálida reunión familiar, incluso sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Malfoy le estaba llevando sólo para molestar a su padre. 

Arrastrar a Fred y a George en esto no era una buena idea, pero por otra parte... tres mil dólares. No tendría que preocuparse de los salarios de la señora Brown durante unos cuantos meses. 

"¿Es él? ¿Es él?" Fred rebotaba poniéndose aún más excitado mientras señalaba al Mercedes negro que había estacionado en el frente del edificio. 

"Probablemente", dijo Ron. "Vamos." Él tomó su maleta y agarró la mano de Fred con su otra mano. Se podía confiar en George para que se quedara cerca y no corriera a cualquier lugar; En Fred, no se podía. 

Las puertas del Mercedes se abrieron cuando llegaron a él. 

Ron se sorprendió al encontrar que Malfoy ya tenía asientos de seguridad para niños instalados. 

"Oye", le dijo a Malfoy, sintiéndose torpe y fuera de balance. Nunca se supuso que Malfoy conociera a sus hermanos. "Frederick,George, saluden al Sr. Malfoy." 

"¡Yo no soy Frederick!", dijo Fred con un mohín. 

Ron ocultó una sonrisa. "Fred, George, saluden al Sr. Malfoy." 

"¡Hola, Sr. Malfoy!", dijeron juntos y Ron sintió una oleada de orgullo. Ellos solo tenían cuatro, pero eran muy inteligentes y hablaban claro. Parecían angelitos de cabellos rojizos, sonriéndole tímidamente al hombre. Cualquier persona con un corazón les habría regresado la sonrisa. 

Al parecer, no Draco Malfoy. Malfoy estudió a los nioas como si fuesen especímenes de otro planeta antes de asentir débilmente y girar de nuevo hacia Ron. "Consigue ponerlos en sus sillas. Yo pondré tu maleta en el maletero". 

Ron solo rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué había vuelto a Malfoy tal monstruo del control. Fue una orden completamente innecesaria. 

Para el momento en que los niños estaban aseguradas en el asiento trasero, Malfoy había vuelto al asiento del conductor. Ron miró a los niños por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y tomar su asiento. 

"Antes de irnos, quiero dejar algo claro", dijo Ron, bajando la voz para que los niños no pudieran oír. "Sé muy poco acerca de su familia, pero no vas a arrastrar a los niños en tus problemas con tu padre. Si alguien les trata mal, nos iremos. A la mierda el dinero. ¿Lo entiendes?" 

Malfoy lo miró por un momento. 

"Nadie va a tratarlos mal", dijo antes de inclinarse, agarrando la barbilla de Ron y cubriendo los labios de Ron con los suyos. 

Ron frunció el ceño no era ni el momento ni el lugar - pero Malfoy sostenía firmemente su cara, sus labios fuertes y hambrientos, su lengua profundizando en la boca de Ron, seguro y reclamando su propiedad, y muy pronto, Ron se encontró completamente abrumado por la intensidad del beso. Y continuó, y continuó, y continuó.

"Ron, ¿estás herido?" 

Con un jadeo, empujó a Malfoy a distancia y centró su mirada en George. "¿Qué? ¡No!" 

Un surco apareció entre sus pequeñas cejas. "Pensé que estabas herido. Estabas haciendo ruidos". 

Su rostro caliente, Ron determinadamente evitaba mirar a Malfoy. "Yo no estaba haciendo ruidos." 

"¡Lo hacías!", dijo Fred, mirando perplejo. "¡Mentir es malo! ¡Tú lo dijiste!" 

George asintió. "¿Y por qué el Sr. Malfoy puso su lengua en tu boca?" 

"Debido a que tu hermano quería algo para chupar", comentó Malfoy, arrancando el motor. 

Sonrojándose, Ron le dio una patada en la espinilla, pero para su sorpresa, los gemelos parecían satisfechos con la explicación y empezaron a hablar de otra cosa. 

Él se acomodó en su asiento. 

Ron no miró hacia Malfoy. Él no podía. 

Todavía se sentía caliente por todas partes, con la piel tensa y la respiración irregular.  
Mierda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? 

* * * 

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el asunto con tu papá?" . Habían estado manejando durante más de una hora y los chicos estaban dormidos. 

Los ojos de Malfoy estaban fijos en la carretera. "¿Desde cuándo esto es tu asunto?" 

"No lo sé", dijo Ron, con sarcasmo. "Me está arrastrando a mí - y a mi familia - a la casa de tu padre, sin haber sido invitados. Algo me dice que él no va a estar feliz de vernos". 

"No lo hará. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no va a estar feliz de verme, tampoco". 

Ron se recostó en su asiento y estudió su perfil. "Pensé que te había invitado." 

Malfoy se rió entre dientes. Era un sonido escalofriante. "Mi padre nunca se tragaría su orgullo y me invitaría. Hace quince años, me dijo que volvería arrastrándome de regreso cuando se me acabara el dinero. Él odia cuando se le demuestra que está equivocado". 

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron. "¿Quieres decir que no has estado en casa en quince años?" 

"Y yo con mucho gusto me mantendría alejado por quince años más. Todavía no estoy convencido de que mi hermano no está mintiendo sobre su salud. Ese viejo bastardo nos sobrevivirá a todos". 

Ron estaba un poco perturbado. ¿Qué hizo el padre de Malfoy para merecer tanto odio de su propio hijo? 

"Mmm, ¿te golpeó cuando eras un niño?" 

La esquina de la boca de Malfoy se crispó. "Lucius Malfoy nunca haría algo tan plebeyo." 

"Ah." Ron vaciló. "¿Te echó de tu casa por tu sexualidad?" 

Los dedos de Malfoy se agarraron al volante con más fuerza. "Nunca me echó. Me fui yo mismo". 

Ron podía sentir que era más complicado que eso. Si el padre de Malfoy quería que su hijo se casara con alguna mujer, eso significaba que aún no había aceptado la sexualidad de su hijo; él probablemente pensó que era algo curable . Sin embargo, como Ron no conocía al padre de Malfoy, sólo podía especular. 

"¿Cómo es él?" 

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Un típico viejo con dinero. Orgulloso, prepotente e inflexible". 

"Hmm, me recuerda a alguien, entonces." 

Malfoy visiblemente se puso rígido. 

Ron reconoció en la tensión en el conjunto de sus anchos hombros, el aspecto agresivo de su perfil. La sombra de las cinco en punto le daba un aspecto duro, más áspero. Los ojos de Ron bajaron por los brazos de Malfoy, desde sus bíceps tensos debajo de las mangas de su camisa a los dedos que sujetaban el volante un poco más apretado de lo necesario. Ron pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, mirando las manos de Malfoy. Las recordaba agarrando su barbilla, su cuello

"Sigue mirándome de esa manera y vas a acabar con mi polla en ti antes de que el viaje termine." 

Ron rompió su mirada de la cara de Malfoy. Malfoy estaba mirando el camino por delante. 

Con su rostro caliente, Ron dijo, "No sé de lo que estás hablando." Malfoy solo resopló. 

El silencio entre ellos se hizo, espeso, cargado, hormigueando en alerta. 

Finalmente, Ron no pudo soportarlo más. "¿Qué quisiste decir?" 

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. A pesar de tus malas notas, no eres completamente estúpido". 

"Guau gracias. Voy a marcar este día en el almanaque. Profesor Malfoy dijo que yo no soy completamente estúpido . Me siento tan especial, ya sabes." 

"Weasley." Malfoy seguía sin mirar a Ron. "Tú no eres tan heterosexual cómo crees. Para decirlo sin rodeos: me miras como si quisieras chuparme la polla."  
Ron abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Luego se echó a reír. "Tú tienes una muy alta opinión de ti mismo". 

Malfoy suspiró, sacó el coche fuera de la carretera y apagó el motor. Sin decir una palabra, se salió del coche, caminó hasta el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y arrastró a Ron fuera. 

"¡Hey!", dijo Ron, mirando hacia atrás a las gemelas, pero todavía estaban profundamente dormidas. 

Malfoy cerró la puerta y arrastró a Ron lejos del auto, hacia el bosque. 

"Mira -" Ron comenzó, pero fue cortado cuando Malfoy lo empujó contra el amplio tronco de un árbol y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de Ron. 

Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en él. "No tengo paciencia para el pánico ante la homosexualidad. Me tiene sin cuidado si te engañas a ti mismo pensando que eres totalmente hétero. Pero cuando estás conmigo, yo no quiero escuchar ese sinsentido". 

Ron rió con incertidumbre. "¿No crees que es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte decir que sabes mejor que yo si soy heterosexual o gay?" 

"En realidad, creo que eres bisexual, pero no es aquí ni allí. No digo que yo sé mejor que tú lo que te enciende. Pero tengo ojos. Puedo fácilmente decir cuando un chico quiere chuparme la polla". 

"Yo no quiero chuparte la polla. Te chupo la polla sólo porque tú me pagas por hacerlo". 

"Sí, yo te pago", dijo Malfoy en voz baja. "Pero eso no significa que no te guste. Tú tienes un poco de fijación oral, Weasley. Tú boca es muy sensible. Te gusta tener la boca llena. Te gusta ser besado. Te gusta ser follado en la boca". 

Ron se estremeció. "A mí no." 

Malfoy enarcó las cejas. "Tú sigues chupando mi polla, incluso después de que yo me corra." 

Su piel volviéndose caliente, Ron desvió la mirada. Sí, él se había atrapado a sí mismo haciendo eso algunas veces, pero... "Incluso si lo que dices es cierto, no prueba nada." 

Fijación oral era en realidad un buena explicación del por qué le gustaban los besos de Malfoy y del por qué tener la polla de Malfoy en la boca se sintió algo así cómo... bien. 

"Tienes razón", dijo Malfoy. "Disfrutar de chupar la polla de otro hombre no te hace gay." 

"Deja de burlarte de mí." 

"No me estoy burlando de ti." 

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. 

Ron se humedeció los labios con un golpe de su lengua. 

Malfoy levantó la mano y acarició el labio inferior de Ron con el pulgar. 

Ron se quedó muy quieto, casi sin respirar. 

Malfoy empujó lentamente el pulgar en la boca, separando suavemente los labios de Ron, mientras se continuaban mirando el uno al otro. Ron rozó tentativamente la punta de su lengua por el pulgar y luego... 

Él chupó. 

Malfoy inhaló bruscamente. Empezó a empujar y tirar del pulgar dentro y fuera de la boca de Ron todo el tiempo mirándolo a los ojos. Hizo a Ron ruborizarse él estaba chupando el pulgar de su profesor, por Dios santo - pero que Dios lo ayudara, él amaba hacerlo, el interior de su boca hormigueaba. No podía dejar de chupar. Quería seguir chupándolo. 

Él hizo un pequeño ruidito cuando Malfoy quitó el pulgar. 

"Definitivamente fijación oral", Malfoy murmuró antes de inclinarse y reemplazar el pulgar por su lengua. 

Varios minutos después, Ron se encontró en la hierba, con el pesado cuerpo de Malfoy sobre él. Él estaba gimiendo mientras chupaba con avidez la lengua de Malfoy, sus manos enterradas en el cabello del hombre. No podía fingir más que no disfrutaba de esto, así que no trató de suprimir sus suspiros y gemidos de placer mientras Malfoy follaba a fondo su boca con la lengua. 

"Eres ruidoso," gruñó Malfoy, pellizcando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Ron y por su cuello. 

Ron se sentía demasiado desorientado para responder y sólo lo jaló de nuevo a sus labios. Quería más besos. Necesitaba más besos.  
Malfoy lo forzó, besándolo profundamente, su mano torpemente entre ellos, haciendo... algo.  
Los ojos de Ron se abrieron cuando sintió a Malfoy envolver su mano alrededor de sus pollas. Él se tensó. Él estaba duro. Él estaba duro.

"Olvídate de las etiquetas, maldita sea", dijo Malfoy y comenzó a acariciarlos rápidamente, besando a Ron más profundamente y más sucio. 

Ron no podía hacer nada más que gemir. Estaba demasiado ido para protestar. Él quería venirse. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, empezó a mover las caderas, encontrándose con los golpes de Malfoy, sintiendo la polla de Malfoy frotar contra la suya, y joder, de solo pensarlo - estaba mal y era excitante todo a la vez. 

No pasó mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera estaban besándose ahora - más como tratando de tragarse uno al otro, labios y dientes mordiendo y chupando. Ron rodó un poco y enganchó una pierna sobre Malfoy, arrastrándolos juntos. Fuego quemó a través de él en un resplandor rojo vivo, y podía sentir que se reunía en su vientre, difundiéndose hacia el exterior en rayas. Sintió a Malfoy gruñir, bajo y áspero, estremeciéndose mientras se corría, pegajoso calor húmedo reuniéndose entre ellos. Unos cuantos golpes más y Ron se venía también, gimiendo y arañando la espalda de Malfoy. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Malfoy ya de pie, cerrándose los pantalones. 

Al darse cuenta de que su polla todavía estaba a la intemperie, Ron se guardó rápidamente a sí mismo y se subió la cremallera, sus dedos temblando.  
Podía oír a Malfoycaminar de regreso al coche. "Uno de ellos está despierto." 

Ron se puso de pie. "¿Ellos?", dijo, todavía incapaz de pensar en nada, además del hecho de que él simplemente había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre. 

"Uno de los niños", dijo Malfoy, entrando en el asiento del conductor. 

La forma en que Malfoy dijo que la palabra "niños", podría ser también que estuviera hablando de extraterrestres. Casi hizo a Ron sonreír. Casi.  
Ron caminó al coche y se sentó en su lugar. 

Fred aún dormía, pero George no lo hacía. Ella estaba chupándose el dedo medio dormida, mirando entre Ron y Malfoy. "Ustedes no estaban aquí cuando me desperté." 

Ron se inclinó y la besó en la frente. "Lo siento bebé. ¿Estabas asustado?" 

"Yo no soy un bebé", dijo George. "Soy grande. ¿Estamos ahí ya?" "No," dijo Ron.

"¿Entonces por qué se detuvo el coche?" 

Ron se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso? "Debido a que el Sr. Malfoy y yo necesitábamos hablar." 

Malfoy puso en marcha el motor. 

George bostezó. "¿Por qué no podían hablar en el coche?" 

"Porque - porque no queríamos despertarlos." 

George frunció el ceño, pero pareció aceptar la explicación. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo. 

Exhalando, se apartó de el y miró el paisaje que pasaban. 

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad," Malfoy ordenó después de un tiempo. 

Ron se puso el cinturón de seguridad y murmuró, "loco del control". 

"¿Así que ya dejaste de enloquecer?" El tono de Malfoy era sardónico. 

"No estaba enloqueciéndome." Al darse cuenta de que lo dijo un poco demasiado alto, Ron bajó la voz. "¿Por qué lo haría? Así que me diste un trabajo manual. Gran cosa. No he tenido sexo en muchísimo tiempo, y tú sabes que besar me excita". 

Malfoy no dijo nada y volvió su mirada a la carretera, con el rostro completamente ilegible. 

Ron lo estudió. "Sabes, tengo curiosidad sobre algo," murmuró. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me pagas una cantidad obscena de dinero por unas cuantas mamadas? Tú no necesitas incluso pagar por sexo. Estoy seguro de que muchos hombres gay gustosamente tendrían sexo contigo. Quiero decir, no es como si fueras feo o algo. Así que ¿por qué yo?" 

"¿Estás a la pesca de cumplidos?" 

"Nop. Estoy genuinamente curioso". 

"Quería follarte desde el momento en que entraste en mi salón hace algunos meses. Es tan simple como eso." 

Ron se humedeció los labios, su estómago cosquilleando. "Tú me deseaste por tanto tiempo?" 

Malfoy resopló, sin mirarlo. "Yo no estaba suspirando ni nada, Weasley. Quería meter mi polla en ti. Tan solo eres mi tipo".

"¿Pelirrojo?" 

"No. No me refiero a tu aspecto. Si nos guiamos por el aspecto únicamente, tu amigo, Potter, es más mi tipo que tú." 

La tripa de Ron se apretó. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba sorprendido. Harry era extremadamente atractivo. Infiernos, todo el mundo se sentía atraído por él. Y con su pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes expresivos y sensuales labios rojos, era todo lo contrario de Ron. Ron siempre se sentía descolorido y lavado al lado de su amigo.

"Así que si era Harry quien te ofrecía sexo por una nota, ¿lo habrías hecho?" 

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada extraña. "No." 

Los músculos en el intestino de Ron se cerraban. "¿Por qué no?" 

"Porque yo no quiero joderlo", dijo Malfoy crudamente. Estaba empezando a verse irritado, por alguna razón. "Encontrar a alguien físicamente atractivo, no es lo mismo que desearlo." 

"Entonces, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que soy tu tipo?" 

Malfoy permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Ron comenzó a pensar que no iba a responder en absoluto. 

Había un toque de auto-desprecio en su voz cuando dijo, "Es todo muy cliché. Cuando estaba en la escuela, yo era el estereotipo del nerd . 

"¿En serio?" Mirando a este arrogante, seguro de sí mismo hombre, Ron tenía problemas para creer eso. 

"Por supuesto que lo era. Conseguí mi doctorado a los veintitrés años, Weasley. Yo no tenía exactamente el tiempo para socializar con las personas." 

"Eso explica muchas cosas," Ron murmuró. "Déjame adivinar: ¿había un deportista muy popular con el que tuviste un ardiente flechazo y me parezco a él?" 

"Él no se parecía en nada a ti." 

"Entonces, ¿cómo es eso relevante?" 

"Si dejas de interrumpirme, te darás cuenta." Los labios de Malfoy curvados. "Él era el estereotipo del deportista popular. Obviamente recto como una flecha y actuaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo, y yo quería... lo miraba y me imaginaba forzando mi polla en su garganta. Imaginaba sostenerlo hacia abajo y hacerle rogar para ser follado. Hacer a un chico hétero rogar por mi polla". 

Ron tragó saliva y miró a los niños para asegurarse de que estaban dormidos. "¿Adónde vas con esto?" 

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, con los ojos en la carretera. 

"Bastante heterosexual e inalcanzable: eso es básicamente mi tipo. Si dejas que te folle, me aburriré de ti. Siempre me aburro de ellos". 

Ron cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo frío de repente. 

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto a ti?", le preguntó al fin, mirando el paisaje que pasaba. Estaba oscureciendo. 

"¿Qué?" 

"Alguien te jodió." Ron volvió la cabeza hacia él. "No es saludable entrar en relaciones sabiendo que están condenadas al fracaso - que perderías interés en el hombre después de follártelo. Y es realmente muy jodido tener a hombres heterosexuales, inalcanzables como tu tipo. ¿Estás asustado del compromiso? ¿O de otra cosa?" 

La mandíbula de Malfoy se apretó con tanta fuerza que los tendones del cuello se destacaban. "Ahórrate tu análisis pseudo-psicológico. La explicación es en realidad mucho más simple: sólo me gusta corromper y follarme niños heterosexuales. Me excita. Y antes de que me llames un imbécil: siempre soy honesto con ellos. La mayoría de los bi-curiosos chicos 'heterosexuales' eventualmente quieren volver a sus vidas rectas de todos modos, y yo no mantengo relaciones a largo plazo. Así que es un ganar ganar para todos los involucrados. Sin condiciones." 

"¿Por qué no mantienes relaciones a largo plazo? Tú tienes treinta y tres". 

"¿Y?", dijo Malfoy. "Yo no soy el tipo de hombre que quiere la cerca blanca y 2 hijos y medio." 

Ron miró a Fred y George. "No lo sé", dijo lentamente. "Siempre pensé que los chicos gay no eran muy diferentes de los hombres heterosexuales y querrían establecerse eventualmente. Incluso Harry quiere eso". 

"¿Harry?" Malfoy parecía un poco perplejo. 

Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Mi mejor amigo?" 

"Ah. Te refieres a Potter".

"¿Enserio? ¿No sabes su nombre?" 

"¿Por qué querría saber su nombre de pila? Él es mi estudiante". 

"Soy su estudiante también, Profesor." 

Malfoy lo miró, la comisura de sus labios retorciéndose hacia arriba. "¿Quién dice que conozco tu primer nombre, Weasley?" 

Ron se rió en voz baja. "Está bien. Para tu información, es Rupert". 

"No, no lo es." 

"¡A-ha!" 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Malfoy volvió a mirar a la carretera. "Obviamente sé tu nombre, pero no pienso en ti como Ronald". 

"Lo suficientemente justo. No pienso en ti como Draco."

Incluso decir el nombre en voz alta era un poco extraño, en realidad. Ron puso el nombre en su lengua. Draco. Nop. Malfoy era Malfoy. Ron estaría muy preocupado el día en que comenzara a pensar en Malfoy como Draco. 

"Me alegro de que nos entendamos," murmuró Malfoy, con un toque de diversión en su voz. "Ahora ven aquí y dame un beso." 

Ron parpadeó. "¿Qué? Tú estás conduciendo". 

"Voy a mantener mis ojos abiertos", Malfoy dijo secamente, sin mirarlo. 

"¿Hablas en serio?" 

"Tú debes saber para ahora que siempre soy serio. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia". 

Ron miró los labios de Malfoy y dijo: "Está bien." 

Se deslizó hacia allí. 

Malfoy volvió un poco la cabeza, puso la mano en la nuca de Ron y lo besó. Ron suspiró y empezó a chupar la lengua de Malfoy. 

Después... un poco más tarde, Malfoy mordió el labio inferior de Ron por última vez, y lo apartó. 

"Deberías dejarme joderte", dijo con gravedad. 

Echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, Ron se limpió los húmedos, 

hinchados labios y respiró hondo. Su piel todavía quemando por la barba de Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no les molestara a Scorpius como hermano menor de Draco, realmente no se me ocurrió a nadie mas.


	8. Chapter 8.

Era de noche cuando llegaron. 

Mientras se bajaban del auto, Ron miró a la casa y dijo, no sin humor, "En realidad, algunas cosas acerca de ti ahora están comenzando a tener una horrible cantidad de sentido."

Era casi inapropiadamente risible llamarla una casa. Era una gran mansión de diseño clásico. 

Fred dio unas palmaditas con entusiasmo. "¡Un palacio!" 

"No seas estúpido," dijo George, con tono de superioridad. "Los reyes y las princesas viven en palacios. Nuestros país no tiene fidelidad". 

"Realeza", Malfoy la corrigió, cerrando el coche. "Si vas a llamar a alguien estúpido, asegúrate de no cometer errores tú mismo". 

Fred le sonrió a Malfoy y le agarró la mano. "¡Me gusta Sr. Malfoy!" 

Malfoy se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña con una expresión vagamente perpleja en su rostro, antes de mirar a Ron.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Ron dijo. "Deja al Sr. Malfoy en paz, Fred. Ven, toma mi mano". 

Fred puso mala cara, pero soltó la mano de Malfoy y tomó la de Ron. George tomó su otra mano mientras que unos cuantos criados salieron para llevar su equipaje dentro. 

"A mí no me gusta él," George dijo mientras caminaban hacia la casa. 

"No seas maleducado, cariño", dijo Ron, mirando el hombre en cuestión, que caminaba al lado de ellos. "El Sr. Malfoy puede oírte". 

Los ojos de Malfoy se centraron en la casa; no mostró ningún signo de escuchar la conversación. 

Ron desvió la mirada. Era difícil creer que hace apenas unas horas, él tenía a este inmaculadamente vestido hombre, de rostro severo, gruñendo y moviéndose encima de él. 

"Pero él no me gusta", dijo George obstinadamente, pero bajando la voz. "No me gusta la forma en que te mira." 

"¿Cómo me mira?" Repitió Ron.

"Como Fred mira a un panqueque." 

Ron forzó una sonrisa. Este fue un nuevo nivel de rareza. "Tú sólo estás imaginándolo, calabaza." 

"Pero-" 

"Sólo imaginándolo", repitió Ron, esperando que Malfoy no hubiera oído las palabras de George.

El rostro de Malfoy era duro y frío, desprovisto de todo el color. Este era un hombre que volvía a casa, a su padre y su familia después de quince años. Se veía casi tan feliz como un hombre en su camino a la prisión. 

Un mayordomo un jodido mayordomo - abrió la puerta y saludó a Malfoy con un tranquilo: "Maestro Draco". 

Ron guió a los niños al interior. Se veían tímidos y nerviosos, y Ron tuvo que admitir que no estaba en nada menos nervioso que ellos; él era simplemente mejor en disimularlo. 

Su primera impresión de la sala fue por la inmensidad - del mármol y los pilares y bustos clásicos y la cúpula imponente. 

"¡Draco!" 

Ron miró hacia arriba. Un hombre alto de cabello platinado iba caminando por las escaleras, una sonrisa vagamente aliviada en sus labios. Abrazó a Malfoy. 

"Scorpius" Malfoy murmuró. "Te ves bien." 

Así que este era el hermano que le había convencido para venir. 

Ron lo miró con curiosidad. Él ciertamente podía ver el parecido familiar. El parecía unos pocos años menor que su hermano, tal vez treinta y un. 

Scorpius se apartó y miró a Ron y a los niños sobre el hombro de Malfoy, pero antes de que el o Ron pudieran decir nada, dos ancianos entraron en la casa. 

Uno de ellos, el más alto, mostraba un extraño parecido con Malfoy. De hecho, podrían haber sido gemelos si el hombre no tuviera alrededor de treinta años más. Ron decidió que este debía ser el padre de Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

"El hijo pródigo regresa", dijo Lucius con una sonrisa burlona. "Sabía que este día llegaría." 

"Entonces te equivocaste", dijo Malfoy fríamente. "Vine sólo porque Scorpius no paraba de molestarme. Al parecer, estás prácticamente en tu lecho de muerte". 

"¡Draco!", Scorpius dijo, viéndose indignado. 

"Voy a tener que decepcionarte, entonces", dijo Lucius. "Tengo un excelente estado de salud." Él estaba mintiendo. Él tenía un matiz casi grisáceo para su complexión. "Así que no conseguirás mi dinero en el corto plazo." 

"Tú sabes que yo no necesito tu dinero", dijo Malfoy.

Se miraron el uno al otro con frialdad, y el parecido que compartían era sorprendente. Ron se preguntó si Malfoy lo sabría y lo resentía. 

En este momento, Lucius desvió la mirada hacia Ron.

Sus agudos ojos oscuros lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, haciendo a Ron ser dolorosamente consciente de su desgastada, ropa barata. 

Los labios de Malfoy padre se torcieron en tono de burla. "¿Y esto?" 

Malfoy dio un paso hacia Ron y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Este es mi amante, Ronald Weasley". 

El otro anciano respiró hondo. 

El rostro de Lucius no cambió nada, pero de alguna manera, la temperatura en la habitación parecía haber caído doce grados.

Ron hizo una mueca interna, pero no era como si no se lo esperara.

"Ron, este es mi padre, Lucius Malfoy." dijo Malfoy, su voz atípicamente suave. El idiota estaba absolutamente disfrutando esto. "Y el viejo amigo de mi padre, Maximilian Greengrass."

"Encantado de conocerte", Ron mintió, preguntándose si el señor Greengrass era el hombre con cuya hija Lucius quería que su hijo se casara. 

"Ya veo," dijo Lucius al fin antes de desviar su pesada mirada hacia los gemelos. "¿Y estos son?" 

Ron reprimió el impulso de ocultar a los chicos detrás de su espalda. "Estos son mis hermanos, Sr. Malfoy. Frederick y George." Por una vez, Fred se mantuvo tranquila y no discutió sobre su nombre. Ambos niños se movieron más cerca de Ron 

"Ya veo", dijo Lucius Malfoy de nuevo antes de abordar a una criada. "Prepara habitaciones para nuestros invitados." 

"Prepara una habitación contigua a la mía para los niños." Malfoy interrumpió. "Obviamente Ron permanecerá en la mía." 

Ron se encogió un poco. 

La vena en la sien de Lucius palpitaba. Scorpius vio a su padre con preocupación. El Sr. Greengrass tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro que no se molestó en ocultar.

"Haz como él dijo," Lucius Malfoy dijo entre dientes, rompiendo el silencio. "Muéstrales sus habitaciones. La cena es en media hora. Draco, una palabra." 

Ron se volvió para seguir a la mucama cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo. 

"Te veré pronto", dijo Malfoy y le dio un breve beso. 

O al menos se suponía probablemente que iba a ser un breve beso, pero Ron encontró que sus labios no querían despedirse, ansiosos. Sintió la sorpresa de Malfoy antes de que Malfoy le agarrara del cuello y le besara de verdad. El beso parecía no terminar nunca. 

Para el momento en que Malfoy, finalmente se retiró, Ron apenas podía respirar. 

Ron no miró alrededor para ver la reacción de todo el mundo lo podía imaginar bien. 

Agarrando a los niños, siguió a la criada. 

Su rostro estaba muy caliente.


	9. Chapter 9.

Decir que la cena fue incómoda sería un eufemismo. No fue sólo incómoda: fue dolorosa. 

Habían pasado sólo diez minutos y Ron ya estaba mirando el reloj del abuelo en la pared. 

La atmósfera tóxica de la habitación era tan espesa que podría ser cortada. Nunca había visto tanta pasivo-agresividad entre los miembros de una familia. Ahora Ron se alegró de que a Fred y George no se les había permitido comer con los adultos. 

La parte molesta era, que nadie dijo nada incorrecto; todo estaba cuidadosamente oculto detrás sonrisas insulsas y modales pulidos. Rose, la esposa de Scorpius, era el único que parecía estar luchando por ocultar su disgusto por su cuñado. 

Malfoy no prestó a Rose mucha atención, sin embargo; sus palabras más de cortantes se reservaron para su padre. Malfoy era bastante famoso por su crueldad en la universidad, pero no era nada comparado con su maldad hacia su padre. RoN habría sentido lástima por Lucius Malfoy si el anciano no fuera en realidad peor. Durante los primeros diez minutos, Lucius había logrado insultar todo sobre su hijo, desde su inteligencia a su sexualidad, su tono lleno de burla y desprecio. 

Al verlos, Ron estaba empezando a entender por qué Malfoy había dejado su casa y no regresó en quince años. Él también estaba empezando a entender por qué Malfoy era un monstruo del control. La personalidad de su padre era tan dominante que probablemente había desarrollado una necesidad similar por controlar todo como un mecanismo de defensa. 

"Ellos se dan cuenta de lo mucho que son parecidos, ¿no?" Ron murmuró a Scorpius, asegurándose de que Malfoy, que estaba sentado a su otro lado, no podía oírle. Scorpius parecía ser la única cara amigable en la mesa. 

Ella suspiró. "Creo que eso es en parte el por qué se odian entre sí", murmuró. "Aunque en el fondo, se preocupan el uno por el otro". 

Ron observó a padre e hijo como francotiradores el uno hacia el otro y le dio una mirada escéptica. 

Scorpius sonrió sin humor. "Lo sé, es difícil de creer, pero papá se preocupa por Draco." Sus ojos se volvieron distantes. "Cuando éramos niños, padre solía estar muy orgulloso de él. Yo solía envidiar a Draco. Las cosas se volvieron... difíciles cuando papá se enteró de la sexualidad de Draco, pero estoy seguro de que todavía se preocupa. Si él no lo hiciera, él le habría repudiado hace mucho tiempo y le hubiera desheredado." Echando un vistazo a su esposa, el bajó la voz. "Rose está muy enojada al respecto. He estado trabajando en la empresa familiar durante años y ella piensa que merezco heredarla". 

"Ah", dijo Ron. Eso explicaba la animosidad de Rose hacia Malfoy. 

Hablando de la mujer, Rose eligió ese momento para girarse hacia Ron y preguntar: "¿Así que, tú trabajas? ¿O mi cuñado paga tus cuentas por abrir tus piernas para él?" 

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa, y Ron se sintió ruborizar. 

No podía creer que Rose había dicho eso realmente. Y a juzgar por la mirada incómoda que brilló en el rostro de Rose, ella no lo podía creer tampoco. Pero entonces Rose apretó la mandíbula, mirándolo terca y decididamente: él podría haber lamentado decirlo, pero era evidente que no estaba retirándolo. 

Ron se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de Rose dieron un poco demasiado cerca de casa. Claro que nadie aquí conocía la naturaleza de su relación con Malfoy, pero sin embargo, hizo que se sintiera avergonzado y humillado. Ron no había completamente llegado a un acuerdo con sí mismo al respecto, y ahora... él se sentía como una puta. 

ridículo, pero era la primera vez que realmente lo sentía. No se había sentido como una puta cuando chupaba la polla de Malfoy por dinero; se sentía como una puta mientras estaba sentado en este comedor elegante con toda esta gente snob. 

"Discúlpate". Malfoy habló en una voz baja, de acero, pero todo el mundo en la sala lo escuchó. 

Rose miró a Malfoy. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Todos podemos ver que él es pobre y te folla para -" 

"Vas a pedir disculpas." dijo Malfoy, su tono peligrosamente suave.

"Rose, por favor." dijo Scorpius, incomodo."Eso estuvo fuera de lugar para -"

"Disculpate." dijo Malfoy, de nuevo.

Lucius Malfoy estaba observando el intercambio entre su hijo y su nuera como un halcon.

"Esta bien." dijo Ron suavemente.

Malfoy no le hizo caso y continuo frunciendole el ceño a Rose, quien parecía cada vez mas incomoda.

"Ella pedirá disculpas o nos vamos."

Ron peso que era una amenaza extraña de hacer, ya que Rose se deleitaría claramente si se fueran, pero Lucius Malfoy fruncio el ceño.

"Discúlpate, muchacha. Nadie insulta a mis invitados.

Excepto usted, pensó Ron, con ironía.

Rose dijo secamente."Mis disculpas si he ofendido a alguien. No fue mi intención." 

Malfoy no parecía satisfecho en lo mas mínimo, su cuerpo tenso y sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Si quieres saberlo."Ron le dijo a Rose."Soy estudiante, y trabajo a tiempo parcial como camarero. Si Draco paga la mayor parte de mis cuentas. No me avergüenzo de ello. Tengo suerte de tener una pareja que me apoya, en quien confiar. "Miro a Rose a los ojos. "Y si yo extiendo mis piernas para el no tiene nada que ver con eso, y sin duda no es de tu incumbencia. "Ron enarco los ojos. "No estoy seguro porque siquiera has sacado el tema, Rose. A menos que estés envidiosa."

Sonrió al rostro de la idiota lentamente poniéndose rojo. A Ron nisiquiera le importaba el aturdido, raro silencio que descendió sobre la sala. Cogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer de nuevo, ignorando a todos.

Podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy en el. 

Ronald no volvió la cabeza.


	10. Chapter 10.

Ronald paso unas horas jugando con Fred y George después de la cena.

Cuando los gemelos finalmente se agotaron y se durmieron, Ron volvió al dormitorio de el-de ellos.

Estaba vació.

Sin saber si estaba aliviado o decepcionado. Ron cogió ropa limpia y tomo una larga ducha. Se quedo por un rato con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo y pensó en el hecho de que iba a compartir la cama con Malfoy. Toda la noche.

Ron se miro la polla medio dura y suspiro. Todo esto era tan confuso. Malfoy era un hombre. Era también un jodido gilipollas. El no podría estar emocionado por compartir cama con el.

Molesto con su cuerpo, Ron se seco, se vistió, y camino de regreso al dormitorio.

Al principio, pensó que Malfoy estaba todavía en otro sitio. Entonces vio una figura alta en el balcón.

Despacio, Ron hizo su camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salio a la noche. Cuando el aire frió le golpeo, se estremeció un poco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si mismo para mantener el calor. Estaba bastante cálido para noviembre, pero no era lo suficientemente caliente para una capa delgada de ropa.

Malfoy tenia un cigarrillo en la mano. No volvió la cabeza.

Ron se apoyo en las barandillas del balcón, reflejando la postura de Malfoy.

"El realmente esta enfermo, sabes."

Se dio cuenta de la rigidez sutil de los hombros de Malfoy solo porque el lo estaba observando de cerca.

"Si." dijo Malfoy con la voz apagada. "Se esta muriendo."

Ron no podía decir que estaba sorprendido.

"Lo siento."

Se encogió de hombros y Malfoy dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

"No hay amor perdido entre nosotros."

Ron miro a la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes.

"Cuando mis padres murieron, dejaron enormes deudas. La casa tuvo que ser vendida para pagar a los acreedores, por lo que termine sin hogar, apenas legal, y con dos niños que cuidar. A veces los odio. Por morir, por ser tan irresponsables y ponerme en esta posición." sentía la garganta cerrarse y tuvo que tragar el nudo. Respirando el limpio aire nocturno, inclino su rostro hacia arriba para sentir la brisa rozar su pie. "Pero los hecho de menos. Jodidamente mucho."

Malfoy no dijo nada.

En algún lugar en la distancia, una lechuza ululo. 

"El es tu papá." dijo Ron.

Malfoy apago su cigarrillo.

"Yo no te traje aquí para que me puedas dar una conferencia sobre la importancia de la familia. "su voz entrecortada. Irritado.

"No. Tu me trajiste aquí para molestar a tu padre y demostrar tu punto. ¿No crees que es lamentable y desagradable?"

"El no es ninguna victima. Morir no lo hace menos mierda."

"No lo hace." Ron estuvo de acuerdo.

"Y tu no sabes nada sobre nuestra relación." 

"Tienes razón. No se nada. Ya hemos establecido que solo soy un tonto chico lindo."

Malfoy se volvió hacia el. Ron podía sentir el calor en su mirada, incluso en la oscuridad.

"Eres increíblemente molesto." dijo Malfoy antes de tirar de Ron hacia el y aplastar sus labios juntos.

Varios minutos después, Ron abrió los ojos y dijo: 

"Esto es molesto, también. Estas usando esa cosa de fijación oral contra mi. 

Malfoy lo beso otra vez, y todo se volvió mareado, caliente, y abrumador.

Algún, no identificable, tiempo mas tarde Ron abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró tirado en la cama. Desnudo Y Malfoy estaba lamiendo su pezón". 

"No vamos a tener sexo." dijo Ron.

"Por supuesto que no lo haremos." Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo. El estaba desnudo, también.

La mirada aturdida de Ron recorriendo sobre los anchos hombros, el densamente musculoso pecho y tenso estomago, antes de quedarse en su dura polla roja. Sintió su boca hacerse agua.

"No, en serio." Ron lo intento de nuevo, pero se mordió el labio cuando Malfoy envolvió una mano alrededor de su erección. Dios. "No vamos a tener relaciones sexuales."

Malfoy acaricio la polla de Ron un par de ves antes de soltarla y abrir los muslos de Ron.

Ron se tenso.

Malfoy acaricio sus muslos, sus manos fuertes y grandes, y tan buenas...

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Ron consiguió decir.

"Solo descansa y disfruta, Weasley."

Ronald rió.

"Correcto. Como si yo no supiera lo que realmente quieres. Tu quieres clavar tu polla en mi."

Los ojos de Malfoy parecían negros, cuando encontraron los suyos.

"Si quiero clavar mi polla en ti. Antes de que la noche haya terminado, tu querrás que clave mi polla en ti, también."

Ronald resoplo, mirando la gruesa polla de Malfoy.

"No hay modo en el infierno de que yo vaya a dejar esa cosa en cualquier sitio cerca de mi culo."

"Ya veremos." el dedo de Malfoy presiono firmemente contra el lugar detrás de los testículos de Ron, haciendo jadear a Ron. "Creo que lo harás. Y te veras bien en mi polla." 

Ron se sonrojo.

"Vete a la mierda. Eres un idiota. Mandon y..."

"Deja de fingir que no te gusta." las manos grandes de Malfoy acariciaban los muslos de Ron de Ron de nuevo. "Te gusta tener a alguien a cargo de ti. Te gusta no tener que ser responsable por una vez y solo dejarte ir."

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero el no podía negarlo. A su polla parecía gustarle el autoritarismo de Malfoy mucho.

"No significa que quiera tu polla en mi culo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de como se supone que eso se sienta bien. No hay manera de que quepa."

"Cabera, no te preocupes." los ojos de Malfoy parecían aturdidos con la lujuria, mientras vagaban por el cuerpo desnudo de Ron. "Debo follarte. Cuanto antes mejor."

Ron paso la lengua por sus labios.

"No lo creo..."

"Gira sobre tu estomago." dijo Malfoy

"Yo..."

"Gira sobre tu estomago." dijo Malfoy de nuevo, en el tono de voz que utilizaba en clases.

La erección de Ron se crispó. Se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y se dijo que podría parar a Malfoy en cualquier momento, si las cosas se ponían demasiado extrañas. Él lo haría.

Manos amasaban y acariciaban su culo antes de que algo húmedo y suave tocara su nalga.

“Espera…”

“Relájate, te gustará. A todos los chicos heterosexuales les gusta.” Malfoy rió oscuramente. “No te preocupes, no te hará gay”.

Ronn se encontró sonrojándose. “Um, yo tomé una ducha, y estoy limpio, pero…”

“Tú tienes un hermoso trasero.” Malfoy le mordió el glúteo. “He querido hacerte esto durante mucho tiempo.”

Los labios de Malfoy se cerraron alrededor de su rosada abertura, y chupó, el cerebro de Ron perdió la batalla.

La lengua de Malfoy siguió adelante, trazando alrededor de su agujero antes de que le diera una larga lamida, y el menor gimió, sus muslos se abrieron más amplio fuera de su propia voluntad. Cristo.. nada debería sentirse así de bien.

Suave y resbaladiza, sintió la lengua de Malfoy lamiéndolo, lamiendo su entrada con abandono. Entonces los pulgares de Malfoy lo abrieron para el asalto.

Mierda. La lengua del mayor trabajó en él lentamente, señalando y dando golpes suaves en su centro, separando el músculo, persuadiéndolo para que se relajara, deslizándose dentro. Comiéndolo. Tan sucio, tan mal, pero Ron hizo un ruido que sonaba sospechosamente como un sollozo, fregándose contra el colchón, su polla estaba dura y palpitante.

“Más”, jadeó, cambiando su cuerpo hasta que él estaba de rodillas, las piernas abiertas y la cabeza colgando. La ligera barba en el rostro de Malfoy raspo la suave piel de sus nalgas, intensificando las sensaciones y recordandole una vez mas que era un hombre lamiendo su agujero. Era su profesor comiéndole el culo.

El pensamiento envió una oleada de sangre a su polla y gimió, empujando atrás contra la boca de Malfoy, mientras este lo follaba con su lengua. No era suficiente. Su agujero se sentía hipersensible, pidiendo por algo duro a lo que aferrarse.

Se movieron juntos, esa lengua perversa tratando de profundizar en él con cada empuje hacia el frente. Él estaba gimiendo y temblando tan mal, en el borde y sin poder correrse. Le dolía, y la lengua de Malfoy no era lo suficientemente grande, no podía llegar lo suficientemente profundo, y Ron necesitaba más.

“Más.”

Malfoy se apartó de él, y luego estaban los dedos resbaladizos masajeando la entrada de Ron con un movimiento circular, y Ron gimió. Estaba teniendo dificultad para pensar, su cuerpo haciéndose cargo y tratando de empalarse a sí mismo en los dedos de Malfoy quien empujó los dedos dentro… uno, luego otro, tijereteándolos rápidamente antes de sacarlos de nuevo.

Jadeante, Ron esperó. Oyó el sonido de un envoltorio de condones desgarrándose. Debió hacerlo entrar en pánico… lo que iba a suceder… pero estaba más allá del punto de enloquecimiento. Estaba tan vacío. Tan duro.

Malfoy le volteó sobre su espalda. Empujando una almohada debajo de las caderas de Ron, se alineó a sí mismo entre sus piernas, sus oscuros ojos estaban vidriosos por el deseo.

Ron se obligó a relajarse mientras la gruesa cabeza de la polla de Malfoy lentamente comenzó a estirarlo. Se sentía a sí mismo estirarse, quemándolo, mientras Malfoy empujaba lentamente en él, las entrañas de Ron daban paso a regañadientes a la intrusión.

“Oh,” Ron exhaló cuando Malfoy estaba totalmente en su interior. Se agarró de los brazos de su profesor, sus muslos estaban temblando. Dolía…Por supuesto que dolía.

Malfoy tomó una respiración profunda, sus músculos rígidos bajo los dedos de Ron. El cuerpo de Malfoy estaba tenso como el infierno, mientras luchaba mantenerse controlado. Los ojos de Ron se cerraron, su boca se mantenía abierta mientras jadeaba acaloradamente. Fue prácticamente empalado en la polla de Malfoy, placer persiguiendo al dolor mientras se estiraba hasta su límite. Se sentía tan lleno, la polla de Malfoy pesada dentro de él en todas la formas correctas. Todavía le dolía, creando una exquisita agonía que hizo a su propia erección latir y gotear contra su estómago. La sensación de plenitud era satisfactoria de una manera que no podía explicar.

“Estoy bien”, dijo Ron, y para su sorpresa, lo estaba. La intensidad, la sensación de vulnerabilidad estaban haciendo cosas extrañas a él, estaba derritiéndose, y el quería..

Malfoy comenzó a moverse.

Ron sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca inútilmente mientras el extraño pero intenso placer empezó construirse.

El miembro de Malfoy empujó contra su próstata, duro, y Ron gritó, sus dedos estaban clavandose en los hombros del azabache. 

“Oh Dios, oh Dios." murmuró entre palabras inteligibles y sonidos mientras Malfoy embestía dentro y fuera, jodiéndolo en serio ahora. Todavía dolía, pero Ron sólo podía concentrarse en el intenso placer enloquecedor construyéndose en su interior. le dolía todo el cuerpo, necesita bombear en él mientras la polla de Malfoy se enterraba profundamente en él, pero no suficientemente profundo, nunca suficientemente, y era bueno, tan bueno, tan malditamente bueno …

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Ron se mordió el labio mientras Malfoy prácticamente lo dobló por la mitad, apuntando su pene en un ángulo que hizo al chico gemir.

Malfoy se agachó y comenzó a besarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, su lengua profundizando, y todo lo que Ron pudo hacer fue aguantar y cabalgar la tormenta. Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, todo su mundo concentrándose en Malfoy, su boca caliente, su polla, sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo. Ron ni siquiera hablaba más, sólo lo tomaba y gemía. Su agujero retorciéndose alrededor de la polla de Malfoy mientras este bombeaba en él sin restricciones, besando y mordiendo el cuello y los hombros de Ron. La polla de Ron estaba cerca de estallar y trató de tocarse a sí mismo, pero Malfoy no lo dejó.

Ron podía sentir su vientre endurecerse, sentir su agujero comenzar a pulsar, latiendo por toda la dureza que seguía follándolo, sin nunca darle tregua, tomando su aliento, su cordura y sus inhibiciones.

Ron gimió, hundiendo los dedos en los hombros de Malfoy.

“No puedo… ”

"Tu puedes." Malfoy dio un empuje brutal contra la próstata de Ron, los dedos agarrando las caderas de Ron dolorosamente. "Vamos."

Y Ron se vino, su cuerpo tembloroso mientras mientras su orgasmo lo atravesó.

Malfoy se estrello contra el un par de veces mas antes de gemir y correrse muy quieto encima de el.

Ron yacía inerte debajo de el, su respiración todavía errática, su cuerpo temblando en replicas.

Se sentía a la deriva en el sueño, sintiéndose cálido, bien y satisfecho.


	11. Chapter 11.

Cuando Ron despertó, estaba solo. A juzgar por el sol que entraba por la ventana, era alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.

Bostezando, se incorporó y se estiró, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior parecían bizarros y surrealistas. Si su cuerpo no molestara y su culo no le doliera, él habría pensado que fue sólo un sueño.

Pero no fue un sueño.

Había tenido sexo real con Malfoy. Él había tenido la polla de Malfoy en él.

Lamiendo sus labios, Ron salió de la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento envió una nueva ola de dolor sordo a través de su culo, y caminó hacia el espejo.

Estaba cubierto de moretones.

Ron se quedó mirando los hematomas en forma de dedos en las caderas y muslos y trató de decidir si estaba volviéndose loco por ello o no. Él lo estaba, un poco, pero no a causa de todo el asunto gay. Claro, él nunca esperó tener sexo con un hombre, pero el sexo gay en sí mismo no le molestaba demasiado - al menos no al punto de entrar en pánico y estar histérico. Sus padres se habían ido, y su mejor amigo era bi, por lo que no había nadie para juzgarlo - nadie que le importara.

Lo que molestó a Ron fue el hecho de que él había tenido relaciones sexuales con Malfoy. No era parte del trato. Por supuesto, Malfoy había sido muy mandón y decidido a follarlo, pero Ron podría haberse negado fácilmente. Podría fácilmente haberlo detenido. Pero no lo había hecho. Eso lo enloqueció.

Por no mencionar la intensidad del sexo que había sido casi aterradora. Aterrador bueno.

Mordiéndose el labio, Ron pasó un dedo por la contusión en la cadera. Su piel se estremeció.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, y Ron saltó un poco.

Malfoy salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la camisa. Él se detuvo al ver a Ron, y Ron tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cubrirse con las manos. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera ridículo. No tenía nada que Malfoy no hubiera visto anoche.

Algo cruzó el rostro de Malfoy antes de que se cerrará, sus facciones volviéndose duras y distantes. "¿Cuánto quieres?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuánto quieres por lo de anoche?"

Ron chupó una sombría respiración. "¿Cuánto quiero?". repitió.

Maloy se acercó a la mesa y tomó su teléfono celular. "Sí. Dime tu precio."

Ron miró a su espalda ancha. "Precio."

"Sí, el precio", dijo Malfoy, un borde de irritación arrastrándose en su voz. "¿Qué es tan difícil de comprender?"

Su estómago apretándose, Ron recogió sus boxers tirados y se los puso, ignorando las molestias en el culo. Él quería una ducha se sentía sucio, pero no quería permanecer desnudo y vulnerable.

"Cinco mil", dijo. Eso tenía que hacer a Malfoy enojarse, ¿verdad?

Una pausa.

"Bien."

Aparentemente no.

Ron se habría reído, excepto por el nudo en el estómago, convirtiéndose en un nudo apretado en su garganta y haciéndole sentir vagamente enfermo.

Sin decir una palabra, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta muy despacio.

Recostandose contra ella, Ron cerró los ojos.

La puerta estaba fría contra su piel.

* * *

Una larga ducha caliente aclaró su cabeza.

Para el momento en que Ron salió del baño, él sabía qué hacer, pero Malfoy había desaparecido. Ron estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando notó el celular de Malfoy sobre el escritorio. Suspirando, Ron fue a ver a los gemelos, pero aún estaban dormidas, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Malfoy. Cuanto más pronto se pusiera a ello, mejor.

Después de unos quince minutos vagabundeando, Ron finalmente admitió que ya no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Esta ala de la mansión era completamente desconocida para él, y él no pudo encontrar ningún sirviente que le dijera dónde estaba Malfoy

La mansión estaba casi inquietantemente tranquila. El lugar era lujoso, pero se sentía como un museo, no como la casa de alguien. Ron se preguntó cómo habría sido crecer allí, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Entrando en otra habitación, Ron se quedó inmóvil al ver a Lucius Malfoy sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio.

"Lo siento", dijo Ron, dando un paso atrás. "No era mi intención-"

"Como cuestión de hecho, yo quería hablar con usted, señor Weasley."

"¿Yo?" Ron lo miró con recelo, pero dio un paso de regreso a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Las espesas cejas grises de Lucius se juntaron. "Ciertamente. Tome asiento."

Harry se sentó en la silla frente al viejo y esperó.

El silencio se extendió a medida que se miraron.

Nuevamente, Ron se sorprendió por lo mucho que Lucius Malfoy y su hijo se parecían entre ellos. Al parecer, los hombres de esta familia envejecian muy bien. Así es como Malfoy se vería en treinta o cuarenta años. No es que Ron lo vería.

"Sr. Weasley. "dijo Lucius Malfoy finalmente, cuando Ron se negó a bajar la mirada. "¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado en esta relación antinatural con mi hijo?"

Ron tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Draco Malfoy estaba muy enfermo. Él no debería estar discutiendo con un moribundo. "Menos de un mes, señor."

"Eso hace que sea más fácil." Lucius Malfoy tomó una pluma y escribió algo en un pedazo de papel antes de deslizarlo por encima del escritorio hacia Ron. "Creo que esta sería una compensación justa por poner fin a su asociación con mi hijo".

Ron miró el papel y luego se lo quedó mirándolo a él. "Wow, me siento halagado que me valore tan altamente."dijo y se levantó. "Gracias, pero no gracias."

"Eres un tonto, muchacho", dijo el anciano con una mirada desdeñosa.

"Él va a tirarte lejos unas cuantas semanas a lo sumo. Siempre lo hace".

"¿Cómo sabe eso? No lo había visto en quince años".

Lucius se burló. "Puede que no viva aquí más, pero eso no cambia nada. Lo sé todo sobre él. Cada juguete que tuvo y tiró. Por supuesto, hubo unos pocos persistentes, pero todo el mundo tiene un precio."

Cuando registró el significado, Ron se sentía mal del estómago. "Usted está enfermo", susurró. "¿Él sabe que usted pagó para que sus amantes lo dejaran?"

Lucius levantó una ceja. "Por supuesto que sí. Es mi hijo. Él no es tonto excepto por su insistencia tonta en que es homosexual".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ron se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

No había ninguna forma de razonar con este hombre.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la voz de Lucius lo detuvo, "Nombre su precio, señor Weasley. Todo tiene un precio".

"Hay cosas que no lo hacen." Ron salió.

Todo el mundo tiene un precio.

Así que esto era lo que Lucius Malfoy había enseñado a su hijo.

Ron no estaba seguro de quien se compadecía más en este momento: de Malfoy, su padre o de él mismo.


	12. Chapter 12.

Finalmente encontró a Malfoy en la terraza media hora más tarde.

"Me voy a casa", dijo Ron.

La espalda de Malfoy se puso rígida. Se dio la vuelta, con un cigarrillo en la mano.

Extraño. Hasta ayer, Ron había pensado que no fumaba en absoluto.

Malfoy dio una larga calada, estudiándolo con una expresión indescifrable. "¿Por qué? Se supone que nos vamos mañana".

"Hablé con tu padre."

Por un momento, Malfoy se quedó inmóvil antes de que una sonrisa sardónica apareciera en su rostro. "¿Cuánto te ofreció?"

"Mucho. Sólo un idiota se negaría".

Malfoy se alejó. "Felicidades. El dinero más fácil que nunca has hecho".

Ron miró a su espalda recta. "Bueno, nosotros ya hemos establecido que soy tonto, ¿no es así?"

Una pausa.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. "Deberías haber tomado el dinero, Weasley."

"Él no me agrada."

Malfoy se dio la vuelta de nuevo y apagó el cigarrillo con su zapato. "A nadie le agrada. No es una razón suficiente para no aceptar el dinero. Nosotros sabemos que no habría hecho ninguna diferencia".

"Lo sabemos, pero él no lo hace." Ron ladeó la cabeza. "¿Estás realmente bien conmigo aceptando su dinero? Él piensa que soy tu novio".

Los labios de Malfoy retorcidos. "Mi padre ha estado pagando a mis novios para que me dejen desde que tenía quince años. Tú no habrías sido el primero. El anciano es lo suficientemente terco como para pensar me casaré con una bonita niña si él pone fin a toda relación que trate de tener. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido esta vez. Por lo general, se molesta sólo si el chico dura más de un mes - lo que no ocurre muy a menudo.

Ron se le quedó mirando. "No puedes querer decir que todos ellos aceptaron su dinero."

"No. No todos ellos. Pero la mayoría."

Había una máscara blanda de indiferencia en el rostro de Malfoy, y Ron tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños y mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar la tentación de tocarlo.

"Dijiste que te recordaba a mí", dijo Malfoy. "Pero él lo lleva a un nivel completamente nuevo. Él no sabe cuándo parar".

"Sí," Ron murmuró. "Es un imbécil de mente estrecha, ególatra prepotente, y que te ha jodido. Pero no te exime cuando actúas como un idiota. Y si sigues siendo tan insensible y te mantienes tratando a las personas como peones, te convertirás en él. ¿Quieres eso?"

"Yo no te he traído para que me puedas psicoanalizar".

"No, no me has traído para eso", dijo Ron, su voz tranquila. "Pero he terminado."

La mirada de Malfoy afilada. "¿Qué?"

"Estoy un poco harto de ser tratado como una puta barata por tu familia."

"Yo no te llamaría barato", Malfoy dijo, con la voz cortada.

Ron se rió en voz baja. "Bueno, tal vez me lo merezco. Necesitaba dinero y no fui lo suficientemente orgulloso para decir que no, pero estoy un poco harto de eso ahora. Eso es todo, profesor."

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Malfoy cruzó la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos pasos y agarró su brazo. "No puedes irte. Tenemos un trato."

Ron lo miró, haciendo caso omiso del agarre doloroso de Malfoy en su brazo. "Teníamos un trato. Lo estoy terminando ahora. Creo que más que me gané el dinero que me pagaste por este viaje. Puedes quedarte con el dinero del sexo de la noche pasada. Corre a cuenta de la casa."

Intentó tirar su mano libre, pero el agarre de Malfoy sólo se tensó.

"No puedes solo decidir irte."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué siquiera te importa?" Su sonrisa brillante. "¿No dijiste que te aburres de los hombres heterosexuales después que te los follas? Suerte para ti, entonces."

Los labios de Malfoy apretados en una delgada línea. Su agarre se aflojó.

Tirando su brazo libre, Ron se alejó.

* * *

Para el momento en que Ron se las arregló para vestir a los niños y sacarlos de la casa, el coche de Malfoy estaba esperando por ellos.

Ron miró por la ventana durante la mayor parte del viaje, fingiendo interés por el paisaje que pasaban. Los gemelos estaban haciendo toda la conversación. No miró a Malfoy, pero la tensión en el aire entre ellos era palpable, y la gran cantidad de ira y frustración era abrumadora. Ron siquiera estaba seguro del por qué. No era como si Malfoy fuera su ex o algo; no era como si hubieran estado saliendo; no había ninguna razón para que esto le afecte. Él había chupado la polla de su profesor por algunas semanas (seguro, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso), había sido arrastrado para molestar a Lucius Malfoy y fue pagado generosamente por ello. Finalmente se había cansado de prostituirse a sí mismo, y ahora tenía unos pocos meses para encontrar un mejor trabajo sin preocuparse por las facturas de todos los días. Así que todo estaba bien. Excelente. Fantástico, en realidad.

Sin embargo, fue un gran alivio cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio.

Tomó a Ron unos pocos minutos sacar a los niños fuera del auto. Malfoy ya tenía la maleta de Ron fuera.

"Gracias, la tomo desde aquí", dijo Ron, sin mirarlo.

"No seas tonto", dijo Malfoy, caminando hacia el edificio. "Tú no tienes tres manos."

"Los chicos no necesitan que las cargue. Tienen edad suficiente para caminar".

Malfoy no le hizo caso, por supuesto. Por supuesto.

"Podemos caminar", confirmó George.

"Pero quiero ser cargado", dijo Fred.

Ron se quedó mirando la espalda de Malfoy y recogió a los niños.

"Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás yendo."

"Sé tú dirección. Soy capaz de averiguar dónde está tú apartamento".

Frunciendo el ceño, Ron sólo podía seguirlo, aunque a regañadientes.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Ron dudó. No quería que Malfoy lo viera. No era que estuviese avergonzado de él - bueno, quizás estaba avergonzado de él.

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró en hacer pasar a las niñas al interior antes de cerrarlo y volverse hacia Malfoy.

Malfoy dejó la maleta en el suelo, su expresión pétrea.

"Yo...", dijo Ron, cambiando ligeramente en sus pies. "Nos vemos alrededor, supongo."

Malfoy asintió secamente. Pero él no se movió.

Ron se aclaró la garganta, enganchando los pulgares en los bolsillos en su cadera, meciéndose sobre los talones. "Gracias por cierto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ayudarme a averiguar no soy heterosexual."

"¿Qué?", dijo Malfoy, casi sin inflexión.

"Sí. En caso de que no pudieras notarlo, me gustó tener sexo con un hombre." Ron sonrió débilmente. "No lo esperaba, pero lo hice. Mucho. Así que... tengo más opciones ahora. Supongo que debo darte las gracias por ello".

"Opciones", dijo Malfoy.

"Síp." Ron frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Puedo salir con chicos también ahora."

Algo cambió en la expresión de Malfoy, pero se había ido antes de que Ron pudiera averiguar lo que era.

"Tú puedes." Malfoy acordó, empujando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué era tan raro, y torpe - y lo que sea en el infierno que era?

Ron estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando la tensión, la frustración en el aire, sin embargo, el rostro de Malfoy no reflejaba nada.

Y eso enojaba a Ron. Él quería sacudirlo. Él quería escandalizarlo.

Así que dijo: "Tú sabes, yo realmente no veo la hora de saber si el sexo con otros hombres será diferente. Todo es nuevo y muy emocionante".

Malfoy miró hacia un lado por un momento antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. "¿Estás tratando de ponerme celoso, Weasley? Yo no me pongo celoso. Los celos son para los hombres inseguros con pequeñas pollas y baja autoestima. Y te tiene que importar para estar celoso. Yo no lo hago."

Ron se molestó con las implicaciones. "¿Por qué iba yo a querer darte celos? A mí no me gustas. Tú familia es horrible, tú eres un culo, estás más allá de lo jodido, y eres un compromiso-fóbico. Y no te gustan los niños lo que es, obviamente, un gran problema para mí. Eres todo lo que no quiero".

"Bien." Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sus miradas chocaron y una oleada de hambre sexual se estrelló contra Ron con una fuerza que le robó el aliento.

Con dedos temblorosos, Ron encontró el pomo de la puerta detrás de él y tropezó dentro del departamento.

Cerrando la puerta, Ron se apoyó en ella, respirando con dificultad.

Mierda.


	13. Chapter 13.

"No lo entiendo", dijo Harry, una semana después, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería del campus. "¿Por qué está siendo tan pendejo contigo? Quiero decir, él siempre es un pendejo, pero últimamente ha sido un súper pendejo cuando se trata de ti".

Ron reprimió un suspiro. Harry tenía razón, por supuesto. Malfoy le había estado tratando como una mierda toda la semana. No es que eso fuese una completa sorpresa.

"En serio, ¿mataste a su gato? ¿O - O dejaste un pollo ensangrentado en su puerta o algo?" Harry negó con la cabeza. "Tiene que haber alguna explicación. Se está poniendo ridículo. La gente está comenzando a hablar".

La taza de café de Ron se detuvo a medio camino a su boca. "¿A hablar?"

"No importa." Harry hizo una mueca, viéndose un poco incómodo. "Sólo algunos rumores estúpidos".

"¿Qué rumores, Harr?"

Harry tomó un sorbo de su café. "Algunos piensan que es sospechoso que Malfoy no te diera una nota reprobatoria a mitad de período".

Ron dejó de respirar. "¿Qué?"

"Algunos dicen que lo has chantajeado para que te dé una calificación aprobatoria. Te dije que era estúpido".

Ron se relajó, recostándose en su silla. "Sí. Estúpido."

"En realidad, es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? Pensé que te haría fallar de seguro. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora él es un idiota total contigo. Todo esto es raro." Harry le dirigió una mirada sondeándolo. "¿Estás seguro de que no estás ocultando algo de mí?"

Ron sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Tomó un sorbo de su café y miró a su taza. "Puede ser."

"Muy bien, suéltalo", dijo Harry, fijando sus ojos en él.

Ron comenzó trazando el borde de la taza con el dedo, siguiendo su forma. "Yo... ¿Recuerdas el consejo que me diste? ¿Sobre Malfoy?"

Harry se rió entre dientes. "¿T e refieres a coquetear?"

"Malfoy no me dio una calificación aprobatoria porque él se apiadó de mí, Harr."

Las cejas de Harry fruncidas; luego su boca abierta. "De ninguna manera. ¿En realidad seguiste mi consejo?"

Ron hizo una mueca. "No exactamente." Él miró el sándwich en el plato y tiró del queso que salía por los bordes. "Hice más que coquetear."

Un sonido metálico le hizo mirar hacia arriba. Harry había dejado caer su tenedor y ahora estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estás bromeando."

"Ojalá."

Harry miró a su alrededor y luego acercó su silla. "Entonces, ¿qué te hizo hacer?"

"¿Qué crees? No un trabajo de mano de seguro".

"Santa mierda. ¿Le hiciste una mamada?"

Ron asintió secamente.

Harry dejó escapar una breve carcajada. "Wow, nunca pensé que realmente coquetearías con él, mucho menos... Entonces, ¿cómo fue?  
Quiero decir, ¿te dio asco?" Tomó un sorbo de café.

Ron estaba tentado a decir que sí. Habría hecho todo más sencillo. Pero no podía obligarse a sí mismo a mentir. "No," dijo Ron. "Estuvo bien. Incluso la primera vez".

Harry se atragantó con el café y empezó a toser.

"¿La primera vez?", Dijo cuándo la tos, finalmente cedió. "¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste más de una vez? ¿Todavía te obliga a hacerlo por una calificación?"

Ron se preguntó si prostituirse a sí mismo por una nota era mejor que prostituirse a sí mismo por dinero. No estaba seguro.

"Mira..." Ron se pasó una mano por los ojos. "Yo realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Sí, ha estado sucediendo por unas semanas, pero lo importante es que ya pasó. Yo terminé el acuerdo".

"¿Pero tú?, tú sabes... ¿te lo follaste?"

"Sí", dijo Ron, luchando por mantener su voz normal. "Yo me lo follé. Bueno, él me folló".

Harry sonrió, ojos verdes bailando con picardía. "¿Cómo estuvo él? ¿Estuvo bien?"

Sonriendo torcido, Ron negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, ¿tenemos que hablar de ello?"

"¡Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar de ello! ¡Tuviste sexo con Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!"

"Callate," Ron dijo entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor. "No quiero hablar de ello. No hay nada que hablar. No No apestó, pero obviamente me alegro de que todo el asunto haya terminado."

Sintió los ojos de Harry en él, inusualmente serios e inquisidores.

Ron se removió bajo su escrutinio. "¿Qué?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué está tan enojado contigo si se ha acabado?." dijo Harry, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

Ron tenía una idea del por qué, pero no era algo sobre lo que quisiera pensar. "Ni idea."

Harry le dio una mirada escéptica, pero no insistió más y miró su taza. Él se quedó en silencio, con una expresión distante, pensativa en su rostro.

Ron miró a su amigo. Pensando en ello, Harry había estado un poco distraído todo el día. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Harry miró hacia arriba. "En realidad no. Sólo... ¿tú conoces a Hermione?"

"¿Hermione?"

"¿La niña en la clase de Malfoy? ¿Muy bonita, con curvas, castaña?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Es una gran clase. No puedo decir que la recuerde. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella me invitó a un trío."

Ron enarcó las cejas. "¿Y cuál es el problema? No es como si nunca has tenido un trío antes." Había muy poco que Harry no había hecho, en realidad. Su amigo tenía tantas ofertas lascivas a veces que parecía una tontería. El hombre ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo. Si Harry no fuera tan condenadamente agradable, todos los chicos le odiarían.

"El problema es su novio", dijo Harry.

"¿Qué hay de él? ¿Lo conoces?"

Harry vaciló. "No exactamente. Pero yo le he visto por ahí. Él siempre la recoge después de la escuela".

Ron soltó una carcajada, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba hablando. "¿El tipo heterosexual del que has estado enamorado por años?"

"Vamos, no estoy enamorado de él", dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida. "Yo ni siquiera se su nombre".

Ron le lanzó una mirada que decía, por favor. "Síp, tú no estás enamorado de él. Sólo los miras fijamente y babeas cada vez que lo ves".

"Yo no lo hago."

"Tú lo haces."

Harry se echó a reír. "Bien. Puede ser. Sólo uno pequeñito. Pero vamos, ¿quién no? Todas las chicas lo miran y babean cada vez que viene. El tipo es ridículamente apuesto".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?", dijo Ron. "¿No deberías estar feliz de poder llegar a tener sexo con él?"

Harry lo miró como si fuera un idiota. "Él es hétero. No va a ser ese tipo de trío. Simplemente compartiremos a su novia; eso es todo. Tal vez me equivoque, pero tengo la sensación de que el trío es enteramente idea de Hermione, ella siempre coquetea conmigo, y yo no creo que él ni siquiera sepa que yo existo. Yo no creo que el chico esté muy feliz de que ella me invitara a unirme a ellos. No lo sé... Me da la impresión de que él es del tipo posesivo".

"Un pequeño enamoramiento, sip." Ron bromeó. "Muy pequeñito."

Los oídos de Harry se pusieron rojos. "Oh, ahórratelo. De todos modos, ese es el problema: No estoy seguro de que este trío sea una buena idea. El tipo probablemente odiará mis pelotas por tocar a su chica".

"Entonces dile a ella que no puedes hacerlo."

"Ya le dije que lo haría." Harry le dio una mirada tímida. "No pude resistir la oportunidad de verlo desnudo".

Ron negó con la cabeza. "No tienes remedio, hombre."

Harry sonrió. "Al menos yo no estoy tirándome al Profesor pendejo. Vamos, ¡Dime que tiene una pequeña polla! ¡Alegraría mi día!"

Ron puso los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él no tiene un pene pequeñito. Y yo no me lo estoy follando más. Terminamos."

Levantó su taza y se la llevó a los labios, evitando los ojos de Harry. Pensó en la forma en que Malfoy le había mirado en la clase: enojado y tan jodidamente intenso que le hizo ponerse duro al instante. Pensó en cómo había pasado la mitad de la clase fantaseando con caer de rodillas ante Malfoy y chupar su polla, allí mismo, delante de todos los demás estudiantes. Pensó en sus otras fantasías: cómo quería subir al regazo de Malfoy, hacerlo callar con besos y luego conseguir la polla de Malfoy dentro de él.

"¿Estás bien?." dijo Harry. "Te ves sonrojado."

Ron forzó una sonrisa. "Sí. Estoy bien."

Estupendo.


	14. Chapter 14.

El primo de Ron, Percy, vivía en una parte menos que segura de la ciudad. Fue en parte la razón por la que Ron no lo vio tanto. La otra razón era que su primo había estado extraño como el infierno después de haber sido liberado de la cárcel hace seis meses: parecía deprimido y distante, como si no estuviera realmente allí. Al principio Ron lo atribuyó a la muerte de su tía - ella había muerto, mientras Percy todavía estaba en la prisión - pero no parecía ser el caso. En lugar de mejorar, su primo sólo parecía más deprimido al pasar el tiempo. Ron se preocupaba por él, por supuesto, pero la verdad sea dicha, tenía problemas más acuciantes en que pensar a su alrededor y no tenía tiempo para visitar a su primo.

Pero dado que había tenido que dejar a los niños en casa de la señora Brown antes de su turno nocturno, Ron decidió hacer un pequeño desvío y averiguar cómo Percy lo estaba haciendo.

Su primo le saludó con una sonrisa. "Hola, vamos pasa," le dijo abriendo más la puerta.

Tomó a Ron un momento para recuperarse de su sorpresa. "Te ves bien", dijo palmeándole el hombro y entrando en el departamento. Percy se veía genial de hecho; él siempre había sido el más apuesto de los dos. Podrían compartir el cabello pelirrojo y ligeramente ondulado y los ojos azules de sus mamás, pero era donde terminaban las similitudes. Los rasgos de su primo eran mucho más delicados - infiernos, francamente exquisito. Si Harry hubiera visto a Percy, nunca llamaría a Ron princesa de nuevo.

En realidad hizo a Ron preguntarse, y no por primera vez, si algo... le habían hecho a su primo en la cárcel. Si los rumores sobre lo que pasaba en la prisión eran ciertos, con una cara como esa... Ron se estremeció.

"¿Cómo están los chicos?." preguntó Percy alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Bien. Tengo el turno nocturno esta noche, así que acabo de dejarlas en lo de su niñera."

Percy se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, y palmeó el lugar junto a él.

Sacándose la chaqueta, Ron tomó asiento. "Realmente no puedo quedarme," dijo mirando su reloj. "O voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Sólo quería chequearte y ver cómo lo estabas haciendo"

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró en el departamento.

Al ver a Ron, se detuvo y se quedó mirando.

Ron le devolvió la mirada fija. El hombre era alto y muy guapo claramente con aires militares.

"¿Quién es este?", preguntó el hombre.

"Es mi primo, Ron", dijo Percy, más bien a la defensiva. "Ron, él es Oliver."

Ronesperó una explicación, pero no hubo ninguna.

Pero cuando Oliver se acercó, inclinó la cabeza de Percy y le dio un beso, las explicaciones ya no eran necesarias.

El beso siguió y siguió, y Ron sólo podía mirar. Había estado bastante seguro de que Percy era completamente heterosexual.

Bueno, al parecer, no.

Su primo de hecho gimió, y Ron miró hacia otro lado, más allá de incómodo. Se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta. "Um, será mejor que me vaya." Él se rió entre dientes. "Tú claramente estas muy bien."

Detrás de él, los besos se detuvieron.

"Mira", dijo Percy, sonando avergonzado. "Yo -"

"Tú no tienes que explicar nada", dijo Ron rápidamente y encaró hacia la puerta. "Me voy."

"Espera", dijo Percy. "Ya está oscuro. No es seguro caminar solo por aquí. Oliver te llevará a tu casa."

"¿Lo haré?" Oliver murmuró.

"No, en realidad no es necesario-"

"Él lo hará", dijo Percy.

"Supongo que lo haré", dijo Oliver. Dio a Percy un breve y duro beso.

"Tú mejor estarás desnudo y listo cuando yo regrese, Ojos azules".

Sonrojándose, Percy empujó a Oliver hacia la puerta. "Voy a ir la próxima semana", dijo a Ron. "Yo no he visto a los niños en décadas".

Ron asintió y se deslizó en su chaqueta.

Oliver pasó junto a él. "Vámonos. ¿Cuál era tu nombre otra vez?"

"Ron", dijo, inseguro de cómo hablar con el tipo.

"¿Dónde vives?"

Ron le dijo, y Oliver le llevó a una muy antigua, oxidada Ford Pinto. Ron lo miró con recelo. "¿Estás seguro de que esta cosa es segura?"

"No", dijo el tipo, alcanzando el asiento del conductor.

"Eso no es... no es muy tranquilizador."

"¿Quieres que te mienta?", dijo Oliver con un toque de impaciencia, claramente con ganas de acabar de una vez y volver a su primo.

Ron subió al coche y se fueron.

"No hay cinturón de seguridad." Ron murmuró. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

Oliver no se dignó contestar.

"Entonces," dijo Ron después de un rato. "¿Tú eres el novio de mi primo o algo así?"

"O algo así", dijo Oliver.

"Pensé que era heterosexual."

Oliver se rió, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

"Pero me alegro de que tenga a alguien, sabes," dijo Ron. "Yo estaba preocupado por él. Él estaba deprimido después de que salió de la cárcel".

"¿En serio?." Oliver murmuró.

"Sí. Espero estar equivocado, pero creo que... Creo que alguien le hizo algo a él en la cárcel."

"Tú no estás equivocado: yo lo hice."

Ron abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir una palabra. Digirió la información por unos pocos momentos. "¿Tú eres un exconvicto?"

"Síp."

Excelente. Se encontraba en un oxidado Ford Pinto, sin cinturón de seguridad, y con un ex convicto al volante.

"¿Por qué estabas en prisión?"

"Maté a ocho personas en un centro comercial."

Ron soltó una carcajada. "En realidad no esperas que crea eso, ¿verdad?"

"Tú primo lo hizo, por un largo tiempo."

Harry sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Percy era un poco ingenuo. A pesar de que era más joven que su primo, Ron a menudo sentía que él era el mayor. "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste realmente?"

"Homicidio involuntario. Me emborraché, me metí en una pelea de bar, alguien murió".

Un escalofrío de inquietud recorrió la espalda de Ron. No podía imaginar lo que este hombre y Oliver tenían en común, pero su primo estaba claramente feliz. Eso era lo importante, ¿no?

Ron estuvo tranquilo por el resto del viaje.

"Gracias", dijo cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio. Para su sorpresa, Oliver salió también. Ron se rió entre dientes. "Nadie me va a atacar aquí. Tú no tienes que-"

"Percy me dijo que te dejará en tu casa. Te dejaré en tu casa." Oliver frunció el ceño, mirando por encima del hombro de Ron. "Alguien nos está mirando. ¿Conoces a ese tipo?"

Ronse dio la vuelta y se congeló. Malfoy salió de su Mercedes y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Sí, lo conozco", dijo Ron.

"Se ve enojado." Oliver murmuró.

Ron soltó una carcajada. "Él prácticamente siempre se ve enojado." Él se encogió - eso salió casi cariñoso - y Oliver le lanzó una aguda mirada evaluadora.

Malfoy se detuvo.

"Hey", dijo Ron.

Malfoy le dio la mirada que le había estado dando toda la semana, antes de barrer lentamente su vista sobre Oliver con una mirada de desdén  
que haría cualquier persona sentirse de dos pies de altura. "¿Quién es esta persona?"

Oliver entrecerró los ojos, claramente con aversión a la forma altiva y el tono condescendiente de Malfoy.

"Oliver Wood." dijo con una sonrisa agradable, dando un paso más cerca de Ron y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Estaba solo dando un paseo a Ron." Ron inhaló bruscamente al tono sucio en su voz.

Malfoy claramente no se lo perdió, tampoco. Sus hombros se tensaron y su mirada recorrió a Ron, como si buscara pruebas, antes de pasar al coche de Oliver. Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios. "Espero que el viaje fuera cómodo."

Los ojos de Oliver parpadearon hacia el Mercedes de Snape. "Yo no necesito un coche llamativo para eso."

"Bien hecho, chicos, eso no fue pasivo-agresivo en absoluto", dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos. Él miró a Oliver. "No lo tomes como algo personal - él es desagradable con todos. Y tú.." Ron miró a Malfoy. "Baja un poco el tono. Él es un exconvicto, no un alumno."

"¿Él es un criminal?" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ron fue jalado lejos de Oliver y empujado detrás de la espalda de Malfoy

Ron gritó. "¡Oye! ¿Estás fuera de ti?"

"Metete en tu coche y conduce a otra parte", dijo Malfoy a Oliver, su voz muy, muy suave. "Ahora. Vuelve cerca de él de nuevo y me aseguraré de que estés de vuelta en tu celda enseguida".

Oliver se puso rígido, apretando los puños. "¿Me estás amenazando?"

"Whoa, ¡cálmense de una puta vez, los dos!." Ron se interpuso entre los dos hombres, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Malfoy. Él los miró. Idiotas arrogantes, ambos. "Tú." Él miró a Malfoy. "Gracias por el aventón, pero por favor, vuelve a casa y fóllate a mi primo. Nadie te está amenazando es sólo la personalidad encantadora de Malfoy. Ve."

Oliver asintió con rigidez, se subió a su auto y arrancó.

Cuando el coche desapareció de la vista, Ron volvió hacia Malfoy. "Y tú. ¿Qué paso con eso de que los celos son para los hombres con pequeños penes y baja autoestima?"

"Nada", dijo Malfoy con irritación. "¿Eres estúpido? ¿Sabes lo que criminales como él hacen a chicos lindos como tú en la prisión? Los hombres como él no están acostumbrados a preguntar".

Ron se rió entre dientes. "¿Te preocupas por mí? Estoy conmovido. Se cuidadoso, o voy a empezar a pensar que en realidad te importa una mierda".

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué estás incluso haciendo aquí?", Preguntó Ron. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba todavía en el pecho de Malfoy y estaba acariciándolo. Rápidamente, la quitó y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Echó un vistazo al coche de Malfoy. "Espera, ¿estabas esperando por mí?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué? Podrías haber llamado si querías hablar. Tienes mi número."

"No lo hago. Lo borré."

Las cejas de Ron volaron. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molestaba?"

Un músculo se contrajo en la frente de Malfoy. "Porque yo no tenía necesidad de él."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

Los labios de Malfoy apretados, con los ojos clavados en Ron.

"Estoy aquí para advertirte."

"¿Advertirme?"

"Sí, para advertirte. Tú rendimiento en mi clase sigue siendo terrible-"

"¡Porque tú has estado siendo absolutamente brutal!"

"- así que no esperes que te pase sólo por tu cara bonita, y labios, y ojos, y -" Malfoy se interrumpió y miró a Ron, como si fuera culpa suya que acabara de decir lo que dijo. "Mi punto es que tú no conseguirás un tratamiento especial, Weasley."

Ron se inclinó hacia sus labios y susurró con dureza: "¿Y viniste todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso? Yo creo que es una -mierda".

Sus respiraciones revueltas, ambas rápidas y tensas, el único sonido en los oídos de Ron.

Cristo, Ron no podía soportarlo más. Estaba temblando, dolorido-

Cuando Malfoy chocó sus labios juntos, lo primero que Ron sintió fue alivio. Dios, por fin. Y entonces todo lo demás se desvaneció; había grandes manos en su nuca, un cuerpo firme contra el suyo, y labios, calientes y ardientes - tan bueno - y Ron estaba gimiendo, tratando de besarle más duro, llevarlo más profundo.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Ron arrancó sus labios a distancia y contestó.

"¿Sí?." Logró decir, con los dedos apretados en el suéter de Malfoy mientras el hombre besó su rostro y su cuello. Dios, sus labios parecían quemar la piel de Ron.

"¿Dónde diablos estás?." Marcus el gerente del restaurante. Mierda. "¡Ya casi es tarde para tu turno!"

"Lo siento, dame quince minutos -"

"¡Cinco!." Marcus colgó.

Ron empujó a Malfoy a distancia.

"Tengo que irme. Llego tarde al trabajo."

Se alejó rápidamente, con las piernas aún débiles y su cuerpo dolorido de deseo. "Idiota", murmuró. Tendría que haberle dicho a Oliver que lo llevará directamente a trabajar. Diablos, él no debería haber ido a la casa de Percy en absoluto después de dejar caer a los gemelos en lo de la señora Brown. Y definitivamente no debería haber desperdiciado minutos chupando la lengua de Malfoy.

Los neumáticos chirriaron y un Mercedes conocido se detuvo junto a él. La puerta del coche se abrió de golpe.

"Entra," dijo Malfoy. "Te voy a dar un aventón."

Ron vaciló, pero qué demonios. Realmente se hacía tarde. Terquedad insustancial sería estúpida.

Él entró y dijo a Malfoy la dirección del restaurante. A veces él era asignado al restaurante en el otro extremo de la ciudad, pero por suerte para Ron, esta noche era el que quedaba cerca de su casa.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el corto trayecto en coche. Ron se recostó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos mientras luchaba por controlarse.

Afortunadamente, sólo se tarda unos cinco minutos en llegar al restaurante.

"Gracias." Ron murmuró, sin mirar al otro hombre, y abrió la puerta.

Malfoy le cogió del brazo.

Ron dio un suspiro tembloroso antes de voltear hacia Malfoy.

Los ojos oscuros lo miraron con gravedad.

"Está bien", dijo Ron. "Pero esta es la última vez, ¿entendido?"

Se inclinó hacia Malfoy, enterró sus dedos en su pelo y le dio un beso profundo, húmedo. Malfoy aceptó el beso pasivamente, pero Ron podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar con la tensión, e hizo a Ron ponerse dolorosamente duro.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Suspirando, Ron se apartó y le susurró: "Esto es estúpido. Los dos lo sabemos." Se limpió los labios. "Vamos a fingir que esto nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?"

Malfoy no dijo nada solo miró a Ron con ojos oscuros y hambrientos.

Y Dios, Ron quería besarlo de nuevo. Mal.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él prácticamente saltó del coche.


	15. Chapter 15.

Ron estaba caminando a su última clase del día cuando vio a Malfoy caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Sus pasos vacilaron por un momento antes de que él desviara la mirada y continuará caminando, determinado a ignoralo.

Excepto que Malfoy no se lo permitió.

Él agarró el brazo de Ron mientras se estaban pasando uno al otro. "Una palabra, señor Weasley."

Ron se humedeció los labios, su corazón acelerado. Miró directamente frente a él. "No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, profesor".

El agarre de su mano se apretó. "Una palabra."

Ron miró a su alrededor. "Déjame ir. Estás llamando la atención".

Malfoy quitó la mano y espetó: "Sígueme".

"Tengo una clase en unos pocos minutos."

"Te voy a escribir una nota." Malfoy dijo por encima del hombro antes de alejarse.

"Eso es abuso de poder." Ron se quejó, pero lo siguió.

Malfoy lo guió hasta un salón de clases al final del pasillo. Estaba vacío.

Ron cerró la puerta. "Mira, esto es-"

Malfoy lo estrelló contra la pared y aplastó sus labios juntos.

Maldita sea, no esto otra vez. Pero él ya estaba devolviendo el beso y jadeando en la boca de Malfoy.

El beso fue desordenado y necesitado, Malfoy presionando contra él como si estuviera tratando de empotrarlo en la pared.

Ron se quejó cuando el beso terminó tan repentinamente como había empezado.

Malfoy enterró su cara contra el lado de la garganta de Ron, aspirando profundamente, su cuerpo tenso como infierno. "Quiero follarte."Malfoy chupó con fuerza a un lado de su cuello, sus manos amasando el culo de Malfoy y empujando sus pollas juntas. "Necesito follarte de nuevo."

Ron cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar, tratando de recordar cómo respirar porque no parecía como si estuviera recibiendo ningún oxígeno en su cerebro y toda su sangre parecía haber sido drenada hacia su polla y su cabeza estaba felizmente vacía. No podía, ni por su propia vida, recordar por qué era una tan mala idea-

"¿Por qué Ron estaría aquí -Oh."

Ron se congeló. Malfoy se quedó muy quieto, con los labios todavía en el cuello de Ron.

Luego ambos volvieron las cabezas.

Harry estaba en la entreabierta puerta, con la boca abierta.

"Él no está aquí." dijo en voz alta, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta.

Con su rostro caliente, Ron suspiró. "Yo debería irme."

Pero él no se movió.

Malfoy apoyó su frente contra la pared al lado de la cabeza de Ron. Sus manos estaban todavía agarrando las caderas de Ron, sus pulgares sobre la piel desnuda del bajo estómago de Ron. "Esto es todo tu culpa." él dijo, su voz lacónica.

Ron resopló, hundió la mano en el pelo de Malfoy y tiró. "¿Cómo es esto culpa mía?."

"No deberías haber decidido terminar temprano." dijo Malfoy irritado, colocando codiciosos, besos húmedos en el cuello de Ron. "Si no hubieras hecho eso, te habría jodido unas cuantas veces más hasta que se tornara lo suficientemente aburrido".

"Encantador." dijo Ron secamente - o más bien, lo intentó, pero su voz salió un poco entrecortada.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza de su cuello. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas mientras su mirada alternaba entre los ojos y la boca de Ron. "Voy a ir a tu casa esta noche y vamos follar." Eso no fue una pregunta.

Ron se humedeció los labios. "¿Ya te olvidaste de los gemelos?"

Respuesta equivocada. Debería haberse negado rotundamente.

Malfoy se quedó mirando sus labios, sus pulgares acariciando el vientre desnudo de Ron. "¿No se supone que los niños deben irse a dormir temprano?"

"Yo- No puedo dejarlos solos. ¿Qué pasa si se despiertan?"

"Seremos silenciosos."

Ron no estaba seguro de poder ser silencioso. No cuando él ya tenía que tragarse sus gemidos sólo por tener las manos de Malfoy sobre su estómago.

"Pero-"

"Voy a ir esta noche", dijo Malfoy firmeza. "Y vamos a follar."

Comenzó a inclinarse para besar a Ron otra vez, pero se detuvo, miró hacia otro lado y salió de la habitación.

Ron golpeó su cabeza contra el muro y tuvo que esperar un tiempo hasta que su excitación se desvaneció y él pudo pensar - y moverse - de nuevo.

"Es usted muy amable de dignarnos con su presencia, señor Weasley." la profesora Umbridge dijo cuando entró en el salón de clases. "Sólo veinte minutos tarde."

"Lo siento, profesora," dijo Ron, tratando de no retorcerse bajo su aguda mirada. A la Profesora Umbridge nunca le había agradado particularmente, pero en su clase era en realidad uno de los mejores, por lo que por lo general no tenía razón para criticarlo. Hasta ahora.

"¿Tiene usted alguna explicación, Weasley?"

Ron se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "De hecho, sí. El Profesor Malfoy tenía una tarea urgente para mí. Él me dijo que le pidiera disculpas a usted en su nombre. Él es la razón por la que llego tarde".

Las cejas de la mujer se elevaron. "¿El profesor Malfoy?"

"Sí." dijo Ron, tratando duro de no reírse. No podía imaginar a Malfoy disculpándose por nada, y mucho menos con esta mujer. "Lo siento mucho por mi tardanza, pero si usted tiene un problema con ello, usted debería dirigirlo hacia el profesor Malfoy."

Como el infierno que lo haría.

La Profesora Umbridge todavía parecía desconcertada, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Siéntese, Weasley."

Ron se dirigió a su asiento habitual junto a Harry.

"Una tarea urgente, ¿eh?." Harry murmuró tan pronto como

Ron tomó su asiento. "¿Cómo chuparle la polla?"

Ron sintió que se sonrojaba. "Vamos-"

"Mira." dijo Harry silenciosamente, con sus ojos verdes mirándolo intensamente. "No estoy juzgando. Pero tú no deberías haber mentido. Se terminó, mi culo."

Ron hizo una mueca. "Realmente pensé que todo había terminado, lo juro. Y lo está, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

Suspirando, Ron murmuró: "Soy un poco realmente malo en pensar con mi cabeza cuando pone su lengua en mi boca".

Harry lo miró fijamente durante un rato antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente. "Esto es tan raro, hombre. Quiero decir, este no es ni siquiera un tipo cualquiera del que estamos hablando. Es Malfoy. ¡Malfoy!"

"Lo sé. Sé que es raro y estúpido, y totalmente loco y sin sentido. Él es todo lo que yo no quiero, pero al mismo tiempo... Mierda, está jodiendo mi mente".

"Pero todavía lo quieres."

"Sí", dijo Ron.

"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"Él cree que si cogemos un par de veces más, estamos obligados a que se vuelva aburrido."

Ron se reclinó en su silla, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Será mejor que esté en lo correcto."

Será lo mejor.


	16. Chapter 16.

Los niños se quedaron dormidos a las nueve de la noche, justo después de que Ron volviera del trabajo.

Después de eso, Ron pasó una hora tratando de hacer que el aspecto lamentable del departamento se viera semi-presentable. Al final, se dio por vencido considerándolo como una causa perdida y se dio una ducha rápida. Poniéndose unos viejos shorts azules, Ron se estaba secando a sí mismo cuando alguien llamó despacio en la puerta.

Descalzo, Ron fue en puntillas hasta la puerta y la abrió.

La mirada fuerte de Malfoy inmediatamente en su pecho desnudo, sus pezones, su ombligo, antes de quedarse en los shorts que caían bajo en sus caderas.

Ron se aclaró la garganta silenciosamente y Malfoy miró su cara.

En la penumbra de la habitación era difícil de leer su expresión.

Ron apretó un dedo en sus labios y señaló a la cama de las chicas.

Malfoy asintió secamente.

Ron le tomó la mano, tiró de él dentro, y cerró la puerta. Luego guió a Malfoy hacia su habitación.

Era la única habitación en el departamento. Cuando recién se habían mudado, Ron tenía la intención de convertirla en el cuarto de los niños, pero era fría y húmeda, por lo que había terminado por tomarla él mismo.

La habitación también era pequeña y carente de cualquier mueble, además de una cama y un escritorio angosto. Ron se habría sentido más avergonzado si Malfoy estuviera en realidad mirando a su alrededor, pero no parecía interesado en su entorno mientras él despacio cerró la puerta y miró a Ron a la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Malfoy comenzó silenciosamente a desvestirse.

El corazón de Ron latía más rápido y de hecho podía oír su propia respiración, desigual y temblorosa. Él se quedó quieto y observó, su piel pálida, su polla dura y pesada en sus calzoncillos.

Por fin, Malfoy estaba desnudo. Luciendo completamente inconsciente de sí, él se acercó a la cama, se sentó y se dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, la tensión saliendo de él en oleadas. Su erección permanecía larga y gruesa contra una mata de bello oscuro en su ingle.

Ron apartó la mirada, se deslizó fuera de sus shorts y caminó hacia Malfoy.

Dudó.

Sus ojos algo caídos, Malfoy tomó su brazo y lo tironeó a su regazo.

El resto era un borrón de calientes besos y toques, y tanta piel. Ron nunca se había sentido tan fuera del control por el deseo, incapaz de pensar, sin poder hacer otra cosa que sentir y desear.

Cuando finalmente se dejó caer contra la polla de Malfoy, el profundo alivio fue abrumador. Él gimió. La plenitud, la intimidad era enloquecedora y aterradora por su intensidad. Malfoy gruñó, tirando de Ron más fuerte contra él, sus pechos rosándose entre ellos.

Mirando dentro de los ojos oscuros, Ron se movió. Fue tan excitante ver los ojos de Malfoy entrecerrarse, la forma en que su cabeza se sostenía con su espalda arqueada.

Ron abrió sus piernas un poco más, ajustando su postura mientras tomaba tan profunda y dulce, la longitud caliente de su maestro, que le quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. Miró hacia abajo en medio de sus cuerpos, fascinado por el movimiento de sus propias caderas mientras continuaban girando en su lugar. Vio las manos de Malfoy- grandes, y cálidas, y fuertes en sus caderas - dirigir el movimiento como él lo quería, guiando a Ron montándolo mientras la propia polla de Ron se quedó sin ser tocada entre ellos; estaba enrojecida y gruesa, la humedad reluciente y deslizándose por su eje.

Los pulgares de Malfoy acariciaron sin pensar en sus huesos de la cadera, su lengua trazando una franja húmeda en su cuello mientras su polla extendía a Ron tan condenadamente bien. Tragándose sus gemidos, Ron empujó hacia abajo para aumentar la presión y tomarlo completamente. La sensación del estómago duro de Malfoy deslizándose contra la carne dolorida de su polla hizo a Ron gemir, y él se aferró de los hombros de Malfoy un poco más apretado mientras abandonaba las rotaciones con su pelvis y comenzaba a deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo en la polla de Malfoy, duro y rápido, con ganas de más, más profundo, más.

Tampoco podía respirar bien y ambos necesitaban todo más duro y más rápido, y pronto Malfoy estaba golpeando sus caderas para encontrarse con Ron en cada embestida, y Ron jadeaba cada vez que Malfoy golpeaba su próstata, estrellas chisporroteando detrás de sus ojos. Malfoy gruñía, sus músculos trabajando mientras él levantaba a Ron y lo bajaba sobre su polla, y joder, su fuerza era tan excitante, y Ron lo quería, lo quería, lo quería.

Malfoy se corrió primero, y Ron lo siguió poco después, sacudiéndose su camino a través del orgasmo y hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro de Malfoy para amortiguar sus gemidos.

Ron solamente era vagamente consciente de Malfoy levantándolo y poniéndolo sobre su espalda: sus párpados crecientemente pesados, su cuerpo lánguido con el placer.

Justo antes de que se quedara dormido, se dio cuenta de que no se habían dicho ni una palabra el uno al otro desde que Malfoy entró en el departamento.


	17. Chapter 17.

Ron despertó lentamente, y lo primero que registró fue un cuerpo muy desnudo y muy caliente contra su espalda. Malfoy.

Estaban haciendo cucharita. Malfoy le estaba haciendo cucharita.

Diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera tonto - la cama era muy estrecha, y simplemente no había mucho espacio - Ron abrió los ojos, parpadeando aturdido.

Y se encontró mirando a dos pequeños niños observándolos con curiosidad.

"Ron está despierto." susurró Fred, chupando su pulgar. "¿Puedo ser ruidoso ahora?"

George negó con la cabeza. "El Sr. Malfoy todavía está durmiendo".

Un pequeño surco apareció entre las cejas de Fred. "Pero qué está haciendo el señor Malfoy en la cama de Ron?"

"¡Está durmiendo, tonto!", dijo George, olvidándose de susurrar.

Ron sintió que el hombre detrás de él se movió un poco y apretó su agarre suelto alrededor de la cintura de Ron. Malfoy murmuró algo ininteligible, sus labios rozaron la oreja de Ron.

Ron hizo una mueca y tiró de las sábanas más alto, asegurándose de que los niños no podían ver nada que no deberían ver.

Fred señaló a Malfoy. "Tú me dijiste que me callara, pero ves, ¡le despertaste!" El sonrió. "Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy!"

"Buenos días". dijo Malfoy con voz ronca justo dentro del oído de Harry.

Piel de pollo cubría la piel de Ron. Él cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Contrólate.

"Buen día." dijo al fin, volviendo la cabeza.

Era raro ver el pelo de Malfoy tan desordenado, pero eso, junto con la barba oscura y toda la piel desnuda, hizo cosas extrañas en las entrañas de Ron. Los ojos oscuros de Malfoy vagaban sobre su rostro.

Ron no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. No estaba seguro de donde se encontraban.

"¿Por qué el Sr. Malfoy durmió en tu cama?". Preguntó Fred. "¿Él no tiene una cama?"

Los labios de Malfoy retorcidos. "Algo así, enano." dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Ron.

"No lo llames enano."

"No me importa." dijo Fred. "¡Soy bajito!"

"A el no le importa", dijo Malfoy

Resoplando, Ron buscó sus shorts y se los puso, haciendo una mueca con algo de malestar.

"¿Duele?" Malfoy murmuró, sentándose también.

Ron saltó de la cama y le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entornados.

El rostro de Malfoy era sobre todo inescrutable, pero había un atisbo de algo en sus ojos...

"Deja esa mirada de suficiencia". dijo Ron y echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. "¿No tienes una clase que dar pronto?"

"Sí". dijo Malfoy, levantándose de la cama. Se veía tan fuera de lugar en la pequeña habitación en mal estado de Ron, que no era siquiera es gracioso.

Ron se volvió, agarró a los niños y las sacó de la habitación.

No seas ridículo, se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo fue sexo. Sí, sexo con otro hombre - sexo con su profesor - pero sólo sexo. No tenía motivos para sentirse nervioso. Eran adultos, se habían deseado el uno al otro y habían follado para rascarse la picazón. Sencillo. Nada complicado al respecto. No tenía por qué ser complicado.

Ron seguía diciéndose a sí mismo eso mientras preparaba el desayuno para los niños cuando el timbre sonó.

Fue a abrir la puerta.

"¡Buenos días!". dijo la señora Brown, empujando más allá de él.

"Buen día, chicos."

"Buenos días, señora Brown". los gemelos dijeron al unísono.

"¿Han comido ya?" La señora Brown preguntó a Ron.

"No, yo estaba a punto de alimentarlos, pero se me está haciendo un poco tarde y realmente apreciaría si usted-"

Ella lo despidió. "Por supuesto, ve a tomar una ducha. Lo haré-"

Malfoy salió de la habitación de Ron, deslizándose en su chaqueta. Tenía el pelo aún mojado después de una ducha.

La señora Brown se lo quedó viendo. Luego su mirada se trasladó a Ron.

Ron sentía el rubor subiendo por su rostro. Uno no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior.

Los labios de la señora Brown se fruncieron en una línea. Sin decir una palabra, ella asintió con rigidez en la dirección de Malfoy, tomó a los niños y las apresuró hacia la cocina.

Ron parpadeó a su espalda. Hace apenas unas semanas, la señora Brown le dijo que viviera un poco y se consiguiera una novia, pero al parecer esto era un problema para ella. Qué demonios. Su vida sexual no era su asunto.

"Encuentra otra niñera para los niños si no quieres que crezcan estrechas de mente". Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta. "Me tengo que ir. Necesito cambiarme antes del trabajo".

Ron dudó antes de seguirlo hasta la puerta. ¿Era su imaginación o Malfoy realmente estaba evitando mirarlo?

"Está bien", dijo Ron, forzando la indiferencia en su voz. "Nos vemos alrededor, supongo."

Malfoy se quedó inmóvil antes de girar la cabeza hacia él.

Un latido pasó.

Malfoy extendió la mano, metió los dedos en la cintura de los pantalones cortos de Ron y lo acercó.

Inclinó la cabeza y apretó la nariz contra el costado del cuello de Ron antes de chupar duro en su piel. Ron se quedó sin aliento por la mezcla de dolor y placer.

En un parpadeo, Malfoy se había ido, y Ron se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había ocupado un momento antes.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

* * *

"¿Y bien?". dijo Harry cuando Ron se sentó junto a él un par de horas más tarde.

Cayendo en su asiento, Ron se miró las manos en su estómago.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Has tú - Tú sabes?" La curiosidad era clara en la voz de su amigo.

Ron asintió. "Sí," murmuró. "Me lo follé de nuevo."

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tú pasas de él?"

Ron dijo: "Claro." Y luego Malfoy entró en el salón de clases.

Como siempre, el silencio fue instantáneo.

Malfoy se acercó a su escritorio, vestido con un impecable traje de tres piezas oscuro que abrazaba su musculosa figura. Su fuerte mandíbula estaba limpiamente afeitada-

"Síp, totalmente pasas de él," murmuró Harry.

Ron se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Lo hago."

"Claro que lo haces. Pero limpia esa baba de tu cara. En serio, me estás asustando. Es Malfoy. El tipo es un idiota total, el que no tiene sentido del humor, ni corazón - y él ni siquiera es guapo para compensar su personalidad".

"Él es guapo." Ron murmuró.

"Él no lo es. Muy bien, tiene un gran cuerpo y la confianza, pero su nariz es demasiado grande, y sus ojos son crueles." Harry sonrió. "A menos que te vayan ese tipo de cosas, supongo."

Ron puso los ojos y accidentalmente se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy. De repente, Ron pudo sentir el chupetón oculto tras su cuello alto, los moretones en sus muslos, el dolor en su culo.

Malfoy miró hacia otro lado y se aclaró la garganta.

* * *

"Mira, ha venido a recoger a Hermione de nuevo." Harry murmuró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras atravesaban el estacionamiento después de sus clases. "Ves, yo no soy el único que se le queda mirando."

Ron siguió la mirada de Harry.

Efectivamente, había un hombre apoyado en un Lexus blanco, y sí, él estaba atrayendo bastante la atención. El tipo ni siquiera parecía consciente de todos los estudiantes que lo observaban, luciendo aburrido y mirando su reloj de vez en cuando.

"Maldita sea, es tan hermoso". dijo Harry.

Ron miró al chico críticamente. Él realmente era bastante sorprendentemente hermoso: alto y de cabello oscuro, con características fuertes, clásicamente guapo, una firme boca sensual y ojos azul profundo capaces de detener el tránsito. Sí, Ron podía entender por qué Harry se sentía tan atraído por él, a pesar de que el chico parecía todo lo contrario a Harry: abotonado hasta el cuello, serio y adecuado.

"No sé, hombre". dijo Ron. "Parece que él tuviera un palo metido en el culo."

Harry movió sus cejas. "Confía en mí, chicos como este suelen ser los mejores en la cama - pervertido e intenso." Suspiró. "Maldita sea, ¿por qué todos los chicos calientes son héteros? Es tan jodidamente injusto".

Ron resopló y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Al menos tú llegarás a verlo desnudo este fin de semana."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Como un niño mirando en el escaparate de una tienda de dulces."

Ron abrió la boca, y luego la cerró cuando un conocido Mercedes negro se detuvo frente a ellos. La puerta se abrió.

"Entra." dijo Malfoy, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. Él parecía estar haciendo algo muy desagradable.

"No, gracias, voy a tomar el autobús." dijo Ron.

"Entra." dijo Malfoy de nuevo.

Ron miró a su alrededor. Ellos estaban atrayendo bastantes miradas curiosas. Mierda.

Él dio a Harry un encogimiento de hombros y se metió en el coche.

Malfoy pisó el acelerador.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Todo el mundo nos vio!"

Malfoy estaba en silencio, conduciendo a una velocidad cegadora.

"¡Así es como comienzan los rumores sucios!"

Malfoy no dijo nada.

"¡Deja de ignorarme de una jodida vez!"

Malfoy golpeó el pie en el freno.

Antes de que Ron lo supiera, los labios de Malfoy estaban en los suyos y su lengua estaba en su boca.

Ron gimió y devolvió el beso, hundiendo las manos en el espeso cabello de Malfoy. Oh Dios, oh, Dios, Dios.


	18. Chapter 18.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando en un borrón.

Todas las noches, Malfoy venía y se pasaban horas en la cama, teniendo sexo hasta que quedaban completamente agotados y se quedaban dormidos enredados entre sí. A veces corrían uno al otro en los pasillos o Ron iba a la oficina de Malfoy y se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo y ellos -

Era una locura. Era desquiciante. Ron no podía mantener sus manos fuera de él; era como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo en absoluto. Se sentía extrañado por su propio comportamiento insaciable; él nunca se había comportado así antes. Esta cosa fue de hecho empeorando. No importaba cuántas veces follaran, no importaba cuántos orgasmos tuvieran, constantemente quería más, más y más de Draco, pero no podía conseguir suficiente.

Draco.

Esa era otra cosa que molestaba a Ron. Últimamente se había atrapado a sí mismo pensando en Malfoy como Draco con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto. Y para empeorar las cosas, Ron no estaba tan seguro de que fuera solo sexo lo que él quería. Le gustaba besar a Malfoy, demasiado. Pero la parte después del sexo era lo peor. Malfoy besaría su cara y cuello, suavemente y con pereza, y Ron se sentiría bien y cálido Al igual que él se estaba sintiendo en este momento mientras Malfoy acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Dios, ya sal." Ron gimió contra la almohada, su voz aún ronca después de la mamada que él le había dado a Malfoy más temprano. "Tengo el turno nocturno esta noche. Necesito estar en el trabajo en menos de dos horas, y toma años llegar allí." Hizo una mueca ante la idea. Odiaba los turnos de noche, odiaba cuando era enviado a trabajar en el restaurante al otro extremo de la ciudad, y odiaba dejar a las gemelas con la señora Brown por la noche.

Malfoy no se movió, su gran cuerpo todavía tumbado sobre la espalda de Ron. Él era demasiado pesado y estaba poniéndose difícil respirar, pero Ron encontró que no le importaba tanto.

"Tengo que ponerme en marcha, también." dijo Malfoy contra su cuello, besándolo allí. "Tengo cientos de tareas que corregir".

"¿Corregiste la mía ya?"

"Sí."

"¿Y?" El estómago de Ron se tensó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Malfoy. Había puesto tanto esfuerzo en ella.

"Fue aceptable." dijo Malfoy. "C ."

Ron exhaló. "Oh."

Los labios de Malfoy se detuvieron contra su nuca.

Luego rodó a Ron y se apoyó en los codos por encima de él. Sus ojos oscuros estudiando la cara de Ron. "¿Estás... molesto?"

"No." dijo Ron ligeramente con una risa suave, evitando su mirada. "Yo solo... yo sólo quería hacerlo mejor. Para callar a las personas que difunden rumores acerca de nosotros".

"Si tuvieras una mejor calificación, sólo lo empeoraría."

"Puede ser. Pero - yo realmente quería hacerlo mejor."

Malfoy le agarró la barbilla con los dedos y obligó a Ron a mirarlo.

Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro: irritación mezclada con algo más. "Lo hiciste mejor", dijo con voz ronca. "Yo esperaba algo peor."

Ron resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Gracias. Supongo."

Malfoy se le quedó mirando con la misma mirada vagamente irritada, antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

Ron no estaba del todo seguro de cómo habían pasado de besarse a que Malfoy estuviera tratando de empujar su polla dentro de él, de nuevo.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." dijo Ron, con algo así como una medio risa/ medio gemido. "Estoy adolorido."

"Una vez más." dijo Malfoy, logrando sonar resignado y desesperado al mismo tiempo. "Voy a ser suave."

"Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez." dijo Ron, pero la verdad sea dicha, no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba dolorido, pero Dios, él lo deseaba.

"Yo fui gentil." dijo Snape, sus caderas meciéndose suavemente en él. "Hasta que tú me rogaste que te jodiera más duro".

"Yo no lo hice."

Malfoy solo resopló.

"Cállate." dijo Ron, tratando de mantener sus caderas quietas - tratando de esconder de Malfoy lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la sensación de su polla profundamente en su interior. Se mordió el labio para tragarse sus gemidos. Era realmente vergonzoso: la polla de Malfoy ni siquiera estaba cepillando su próstata, pero él estaba amando la plenitud increíble y la intimidad embriagadora de tener a otra persona Draco dentro de él, sobre él, a su alrededor, el pesado cuerpo de Draco presionándolo hacia abajo contra el colchón, rodeándolo...

"Tú no tienes que ir." dijo Snape en su oído, jadeando levemente mientras sus caderas se sacudieron en él.

"¿Qué?" Ron consiguió decir.

"Tú no necesitas trabajar allí." Malfoy dijo dentro de su oreja, jadeando ligeramente mientras sus caderas golpeaban contra él. "Yo pagaré-"

"Ni siquiera comiences."

"Tú aceptaste dinero antes." dijo Malfoy, golpeando en su próstata, una y otra vez.

"No lo hagas." Ron apretó las sábanas en sus puños. Era demasiado. "Demasiado sensible." Intentó recordar lo que estaban hablando. "Tú sabes que era diferente antes."

Las caderas de Malfoy se detuvieron, haciendo a Ron quejarse de frustración.

"¿Cómo era tan diferente?." dijo Malfoy en una voz extraña.

Ron parpadeó aturdido. Era la primera vez que incluso remotamente hablaban sobre esta cuestión entre ellos. "Te di las mamadas porque necesitaba dinero", dijo en voz baja. "Te follo porque lo quiero."

"¿Lo?"

"Porque te quiero a ti."

Silencio.

Ron sintió que se sonrojaba y se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto. No era como si hubiera dicho algo que Malfoy no podría adivinar por sí mismo: era descaradamente obvio que se querían entre sí. Pero nunca lo habían dicho en realidad.

"¿Qué?." dijo, un poco a la defensiva.

Haciendo un ruido bajo en su garganta, Malfoy lo besó de nuevo y, cambiando el ángulo, estableció un ritmo constante, inmensamente satisfactorio.

"¿Bueno?." Preguntó Malfoy con voz ronca entre sus embestidas.

"Sí." Ron no podía evitar que pequeños gemidos se escaparan de sus labios. "Tan bueno."

Sus gemidos crecieron progresivamente más fuertes con cada embestida, sus bolas apretándose mientras se acercaba orgasmo.

"Sí, así es." dijo Malfoy en su oído, besándolo. "Te quiero." Apretó húmedos besos calientes sobre todo el cuello de Ron, sus embestidas perdiendo su ritmo, pero sin perder nada de su poder. "Te quiero." dijo de nuevo, con un tono diferente, de alguna manera.

Una oleada de placer golpeó fuerte a Ron, y él se vino con un gemido, temblando con todo su cuerpo. Dios.

Sólo era vagamente consciente de Malfoy embistiendo en él por un rato, antes de que finalmente se corriera todavía encima de él. Entonces, para su decepción y alivio, Malfoy se retiró y salió de él.

Abriendo los ojos, Ron volvió la cabeza.

Malfoy yacía de espaldas, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, el pecho agitado, pero él estaba lejos de estar relajado. Había una pequeña arruga en su rostro, sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

Finalmente, Malfoy se levantó de la cama, se deshizo del condón, y comenzó a vestirse.

Ron se sentó, mirando los hombros tensos de Malfoy. "¿Me puedes dar un aventón al trabajo?"

Las manos de Malfoy se detuvieron en los botones de su camisa. Ron no estaba seguro de por qué lo había pedido. Sabía que la casa de Malfoy estaba en una parte completamente diferente de la ciudad. Simplemente no era práctico para él darle un aventón a Ron si tenía mucho trabajo esperándolo en casa - iba a perder horas si hacía eso.

En serio, ¿por qué había preguntado? Era una tontería.

Ron estiró sus músculos doloridos, trabajando las molestias en su cuello.

"Sí." dijo Ron secamente, apartando la mirada de nuevo. "Vístete."

Ron se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a él, temblando un poco; la habitación estaba fría.

"Está bien si no quieres hacerlo." dijo, con incomodidad, abrochándole el resto de los botones a la camisa de Malfoy.

Malfoy miró los dedos de Ron. Tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro. "Lo quiero."


	19. Chapter 19.

El Profesor Flitwick era un idiota. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Ron, cuando el hombre ignoró a Ron y siguió caminando. 

"No hay nada que discutir, Weasley." dijo Flitwick bruscamente, caminando más rápido. "La asignación se debía entregar ayer. No voy a hacer una excepción por ti. Es tu propia culpa. ¡Tú eres irresponsable! La termodinámica es la rama más importante de la ciencia y tú no lo entiendes. Si fallas en mi clase, que parece ser cada vez más probable, será merecido".

Ron hizo una mueca. Sí, era realmente su propia culpa. No debería haber pasado tanto tiempo estudiando para su tarea de Mecánica de Fluidos, tratando de impresionar a Malfoy. No lo había exactamente impresionado.

"Pero-"

"Deja de poner a prueba mi paciencia, Weasley." Flitwick dijo bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué está mal con los estudiantes en estos días?." Y Flitwick comenzó a despotricar sobre el sentido de amor propio, la falta de atención, y la falta de humildad de los estudiantes, viéndose más molesto a cada minuto, y Ron se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que Flitwick le diera más tiempo para completar la tarea.

"Filius." llegó una voz familiar desde detrás de ellos.

Ron se tensó y no miró en su dirección. Maldita sea. Malfoy era la última persona que quería que presenciara esto.

"¿Hay algún problema?." dijo Malfoy.

"¡Este muchacho es perezoso e irresponsable!." dijo Flitwick. "¡Él no hace sus deberes a tiempo y ahora me pide que le de unos días más! ¿Cómo va a ser ingeniero cuando él no puede siquiera arreglárselas para pasar los cursos básicos?"

Ron quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Malfoy era el hombre más inteligente que él alguna vez había conocido. Probablemente pensó que Ron era tan tonto como una roca. No es que importara lo que él pensara. Excepto, que tipo que lo hacía. Importaba. Muchísimo.

"Tenía la misma opinión que tú, Filius." dijo Malfoy su voz indiferente. "Pero Weasley ha mostrado cierta mejoría en las últimas semanas. Dale un día. Si se retrasa de nuevo, repruébalo".

La mirada de Ron chocó con él. No había manera en el infierno de que pudiera hacerlo en sólo un día.

"Buena idea." dijo Flitwick. "Un día, Weasley."

"Pero-"

Flitwick lo fulminó con la mirada. "Un día."

Frunciendo los labios, Ron asintió y se fue.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la oficina de Malfoy. La puerta estaba destrabada, y él entró.

Ron apoyó la cadera contra el escritorio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Malfoy no parecía sorprendido de verlo, pero parecía ocupado, cargando una pila de trabajos.

"No deberías haber hecho eso." dijo Ron. "No hay manera de que pueda lograr hacerlo para mañana."

"¿Por qué?." Ron puso los papeles sobre la mesa y se sentó.

Ron se encogió de hombros, mirando a sus botas. "Soy estúpido."

"Tú eres un estudiante becado."

Los labios de Ron retorcidos. "Sí. Yo solía pensar que era bastante inteligente, pero... pero no lo soy. La mayor parte de las cosas que Flitwick y tú enseñan pasan de largo por mi cabeza. En un momento creo que entiendo termodinámica, al siguiente, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está sucediendo. Realmente debo ser tonto." Ron agarró el borde del escritorio. "Me siento como un perdedor a veces, ¿sabes? No puedo encontrar un trabajo decente, no puedo comprarle a los niños las cosas que necesitan, y ahora esto. Me siento tan inútil y estúpido, y - yo sólo - yo sólo... olvídalo."

Hubo un largo silencio.

Sintió la mirada de Malfoy en su nuca.

"No soy bueno consolando a la gente." dijo Malfoy, irritado.

Ron se volvió hacia él y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien. Me sorprende que no me hayas echado a patadas todavía".

Los labios de Malfoy se adelgazaron. Tenía una expresión muy amarga en el rostro. "Ven acá."

Ron nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida.

Se subió al regazo de Malfoy, puso su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Los fuertes brazos de Malfoy se apretaron a su alrededor, y Ron suspiró de placer. Se sentía tan bien. Justo lo que necesitaba. Lo asustó - que necesitara esto - pero lo hacía. Se sentía casi mejor que el sexo.

"Te estás volviendo suave, profesor." murmuró con una sonrisa, respirando su aroma. Era familiar y extrañamente reconfortante.

"Cállate, Weasley." dijo Malfoy, sonando aún más molesto, si eso era posible.

Ron rozó sus labios contra su cuello. "Bien. Eres muy malo y desagradable". Él acarició el cuello de Draco. "Cinco minutos. Entonces puedes patearme fuera y vamos a pretender que esto nunca sucedió".

Malfoy suspiró. "Muéstrame la asignación."

La boca de Ron se abrió. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Malfoy. "¿De Verdad?"

"No lo haré por ti." dijo Malfoy, ajustando su mirada en él. "Pero voy a explicarte lo que no comprendas."

Ron sonrió y lo besó.


	20. Chapter 20.

Por lo general, Ron era de sueño ligero.

Pero cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió esa noche, Ron tuvo dificultad para despertarse, su mente mareada. Él se hundió más profundamente en el hombro caliente de Malfoy, sus manos apretando alrededor del brazo de Snape.

Las voces parecían venir de muy lejos.

"Tu hermano está dormido." dijo Malfoy. "Regresa a la cama."

"¡Pero yo tuve una pesadilla! Tengo miedo. ¡Ron siempre me abraza cuando tengo miedo!" Era George.

Ron trató de abrir los ojos. No funcionó.

"George." dijo Malfoy severamente. "Eres un niño inteligente. No puedes dormir con Ron porque la cama es demasiado pequeña para nosotros tres."

"Dormiré con Ron. ¡Tú puedes ir a dormir con Fred!"

Malfoy se rió entre dientes. "Yo no creo que vaya a caber en tu cama, enano."

George reflexionó. "Puedo dormir sobre ti. Tú eres grande, y a Ron le gusta dormir encima tuyo".

Ron ciertamente lo hacía, a pesar de que era perturbador que George supiera eso.

"No puedes dormir en mí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque - porque... Bien." Malfoy espetó al fin, para sorpresa de Ron.

Chillando de alegría, Malfoy trepó a la cama y al pecho de Malfoy. "Eres muy cálido", dijo, bostezando.

Él lo era en realidad. La habitación era muy fría, pero Draco era muy cálido. Tan cálido.

"Dormir. Y no te hagas pis encima mío." Snape se quejó.

"Yo no soy un bebé. Soy grande. ¡No me hago pis en la cama!"

"Bien. Ahora duérmete."

"Tienes pelo divertido en el pecho. Ron no tiene pelo divertido en su pecho. ¿Por qué?"

Eso hizo a Snape pausar. "Dormir."

"No te gusto." George murmuró. "Te gusta más Fred."

Un suspiro pesado. "¿Por qué crees que el me gusta más?"

"¡Le diste chocolate ayer!"

Ron frunció el ceño. ¿Eh?

"Porque el lo pidió. Debes pedirlo si quieres algo".

"Así que si yo pido, ¿me darás algo? ¿Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa?"

"¿Si digo que sí, vas a dejar de hablar y dormir?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bien. ¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Quiero un cachorro! ¡Negro y esponjoso! ¡Con una estrella blanca en la frente!"

Una pausa. "Elije otra cosa."

"¡Pero dijiste cualquier cosa!"

Ron volvió a dormirse, aun sonriendo.

* * *

"Entonces." dijo Harry, echándose hacia atrás y meciéndose un poco en su silla. "¿Qué está pasando contigo y Malfoy?"

Ron levantó la vista de su plato a él. "¿Eh?"

Harry rió suavemente. "Vamos. No estoy ciego. Ha estado sucediendo desde hace semanas. Creí que te cansarías de él para ahora, pero todavía te ves totalmente jodido la mayor parte del tiempo-"

"Yo no lo hago."

Harry le dirigió una mirada chata.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Ron admitió: "Sí, está bien. ¿Entonces qué?"

Harry levantó las manos. "Hey, yo no estoy juzgando. Lo que sea que haga flotar tu bote." Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida. "No es asunto mío si tú estás enamorado de su polla."

Ron se dejó caer en su silla y miró sombríamente a Harry. "Puede que sea un poquito más complicado que eso." Se pasó una mano por la frente, suspirando. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo actuar con él en clases ya. Es como si mi cerebro dejará de funcionar cuando él está cerca." Él hizo una mueca. "Yo lo besé ayer afuera de su oficina. No pude evitarlo. Tuvimos suerte de que era tarde y nadie nos vio - creo."

Las cejas de Harry casi alcanzaron el nacimiento del pelo. Silbó. "Espera, ¿Están, como en una relación?"

Ron frotó el rabillo del ojo. "No - quiero decir - no lo sé. Yo... yo, como que le di una llave de mi casa."

Harry se echó a reír.

Ron le dio una patada bajo la mesa. "Cállate. Tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. A veces él viene muy tarde, y no quiero que despierte a los niños con su golpeteo. Esto no significa lo que crees que significa."

"¿Oh enserio?"

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro. "No lo sé. Las cosas han sido raras últimamente. Él es tan bueno conmigo a veces, y me siento como... me siento tan bien con él, ¿sabes?" Feliz. "Es tan confuso."

"No jodas. ¿Ustedes no hablan?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Claro, hablamos, pero no sobre eso. Él viene a mi casa por la noche y si los niños están todavía despiertas, no es que no podamos tener una charla apropiada. Si ellos ya están en la cama, no gastamos mucho tiempo hablando." Sólo quiero conseguirlo desnudo y sobre mí. "Y él no es exactamente del tipo conversador."

"Parece que él quisiera hablar esta vez." Harry asintió hacia algo detrás de él.

Ron volvió la cabeza y vio a Malfoy caminar hacia él rápidamente. Ron se puso de pie y dio un paso lejos de la mesa justo cuando Malfoy lo alcanzó.

"Algo está mal?" Ron murmuró, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban atrayendo miradas curiosas; los instructores normalmente no visitaban la cafetería.

Los hombros de Malfoy se relajaron un poco. "No." dijo, dando la vuelta y saliendo de la cafetería, esperando claramente que Ron lo siguiera.

Rodando los ojos, Ron lo hizo.

"Me voy por unos días." dijo Malfoy una vez que estaban afuera.

"¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?"

"No importa. No te incumbe."

Ron cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿De Verdad? Entonces ¿por qué siquiera me lo estás contando?"

Ellos se quedaron mirando uno al otro.

Ron se negó a bajar la mirada.

"Me voy." dijo Malfoy con carácter definitivo.

"Bien. Ve." Ron se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de contener docenas de preguntas. Preguntas que lo harían verse como una patética y necesitada niñita adolescente.

Malfoy dio un paso hacia él; sus rostros estaban sólo a pulgadas de distancia ahora. Había una extraña inquietud en los ojos oscuros de Malfoy. Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, y eso asustaba a Ron. Y le excitaba.

Pasaron unos segundos, en que sólo se miraron.

Un tipo salió de la cafetería, y ellos se apartaron bruscamente.

"Señor." el chico dijo respetuosamente a Malfoy.

"Correcto." dijo Ron, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Me iré."

Antes de saltar sobre ti y besarte delante de todos.

Malfoy asintió con rigidez y se alejó.

Ron suspiró. Maldita sea.

Quizás unos pocos días de descanso podría hacerles bien. Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado extrañas.

O quizás el problema era que ya no eran tan extrañas.


	21. Chapter 21.

Malfoy no regresó en unos pocos días.

Tampoco llamó. Ron sabía que podía llamar, pero la sola idea le hizo temblar. No quería parecer pegajoso.

Para el viernes, Ron no sabía qué pensar. No ayudó el que Fred y George continuaran preguntando dónde estaba el Sr. Malfoy - la pregunta para la que Ron no tenía respuesta.

¿Dónde estaba él?

Era un pensamiento persistente en la parte posterior de la mente de Ron el que Malfoy era un compromiso-fóbico. Tal vez lo había dejado porque esta cosa entre ellos le asustó. Si eso era así, bien, que se joda. Ron estaría condenado si se dejara ser el tipo pegajoso.

"¿Qué te pasa, hombre?." Harry preguntó el viernes por la mañana, mientras que se sentaron en la clase de Malfoy.

"Nada."

"Te ves como la mierda."

"No dormí bien." Ron murmuró, frotándose los ojos. No era una mentira. "Sólo estoy -" Se interrumpió a sí mismo, notando al profesor que entraba en el salón de clases.

No era Malfoy.

Su corazón se hundió.

La Profesora Trelawney se sentó detrás del escritorio de Malfoy y sonrió a los estudiantes.

"Buenos días." dijo la mujer alegremente. "Voy a estar reemplazando al profesor Malfoy hasta nuevo aviso".

Una alegría recorrió la habitación.

Ron levantó la mano.

"Sí, señor Weasley?." dijo Trelawney.

"¿Dónde está el profesor Malfoy?"

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Yo no creo que sea tu problema, pero si quieres saberlo... El Profesor Malfoy está ausente debido a circunstancias familiares".

"Sí." la chica sentada al otro lado de Ron murmuró. "He visto en las noticias que él se estará casando con la hija de un político".

Ron se quedó mirándola, aturdido.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo algo, pero apenas podía oírlo.

¿Casado? ¿Draco?

"No puede ser verdad", susurró: más para sí mismo que para la chica.

"Él es gay. Y él es..." Mío.

Excepto que no lo era, ¿verdad? No tenía ningún derecho a estar enojado. No eran nada el uno del otro.

"¿Estás bien?." dijo Harry, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy bien."

"Ro-"

"¡Estoy jodidamente bien!" Ron respiró hondo y dijo, más suave. "Lo siento. Estoy bien."

* * *

Ron volvió a casa temprano, despidió a la niñera, se sentó en el sofá y vio a los gemelos jugar.

Sus pantalones estaban gastados y demasiado pequeños para ellas.

Necesitaban ropa nueva.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en cuánto costaría. La Navidad no estaba muy lejos, y las Navidades eran caras, por lo que necesitaba ahorrar dinero. La nueva ropa para los niños tendría que esperar hasta que encontrara un trabajo mejor.

Ron suspiró, frotándose la cara. Sí. Eso era en lo que necesitaba enfocarse. No más distracciones. Los niños dependían de él.

El sofá se hundió cuando los chicos de pronto subieron a el.

"Estás triste." dijo Fred.

"No nos gusta cuando estás triste." dijo George.

Ron sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellos, tirando de ellos cerca. Eran muy cálidos y olían a jabón y dulces. A inocencia.

"No." dijo. "Por supuesto que no estoy triste."

"¿Cuándo va a volver el Sr. Malfoy?" Preguntó George, una vez más, sus ojos azules muy abiertos y brillando con lágrimas. "¡Él me prometió un cachorro! Con una estrella blanca en la frente".

Fred se chupó el pulgar. "Sí, ¿cuándo va a volver?"

El corazón de Ron se apretó. En ese momento, él odiaba a Draco Malfoy más que a nada. Los chicos no tenían a nadie excepto a Ron; por supuesto que se habían apegado a Draco, ya que había estado prácticamente viviendo con ellos durante el último par de semanas.

Ron sonrió, pero se sentía más como una mueca. "No pareciera que vaya a regresar, cariño."

Las cejas de George frunciéndose. "¿Por qué?"

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso?

Ron desvió la mirada. "Porque él tiene su propia familia. Y parece que su padre le pidió que se casara". Al menos esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría. "Él va a formar una familia ahora."

"¿Por qué?" dijo George.

El labio inferior de Fred tembló. "¿Por qué?"

Ron miró entre ellos y no sabía qué decir.

"No sé, bebé." murmuró, presionando sus labios en la frente de Fred y tirando a George más cerca. "No lo sé."


	22. Chapter 22.

Ron se despertó en medio de la noche, temblando.

Se acurrucó más profundo debajo de las sábanas. La habitación estaba fría y húmeda, como de costumbre, pero era más difícil de ignorar después de semanas de compartir el calor corporal con otra persona. Echaba de menos estar cálido.

Ron suspiró, giró sobre su estómago y abrazó la almohada, enfadado consigo mismo. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Suficiente. Al carajo con Malfoy y al carajo con su estúpido cuerpo cálido. Al carajo con él.

Pero no importaba lo que se dijera, el dolor en el estómago todavía estaba allí. El hambre. La necesidad que iba más allá del sexo. Quería el cuerpo de Malfoy junto a él, grande y caliente. Incluso quería oír sus comentarios mordaces, sentir su aliento contra su piel-

Ron se tensó y levantó la cabeza. Podría haber jurado que oyó voces procedentes del living. Pero los chicos no podían estar despiertas, ¿verdad?

Con el ceño fruncido, Ron salió de la cama, temblando violentamente mientras el aire frío golpeó su piel, y encaró hacia la puerta. Había luz en la sala, pero no significaba nada: él había dejado la lámpara, ya que los gemelos tenían miedo a la oscuridad.

Ron abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se congeló.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la cama de los niños, una de los gemelos en su regazo.

El corazón de Ron comenzó a latir en su pecho.

Él estaba de vuelta.

Él estaba de vuelta.

"¿Dónde estabas?." dijo su hermano, frotándose los ojos adormilados con una mano mientras con la otra jugaba con la corbata de Malfoy. Era Fred, Ron decidió. Malfoy parecía tener alguna debilidad por Fred, aunque era extraño que Malfoy estuviera tolerando esto incluso de Fred.

Eso fue hasta que Ron estudió la cara de Malfoy. Incluso en la tenue luz de la lámpara, su rostro se veía, extrañamente, con la guardia baja y cansado.

"Yo estaba visitando a mi familia." murmuró Malfoy.

Fred se chupó el pulgar. "Me acuerdo de tu familia. A tu papá no le gustamos mucho nosotros."

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Malfoy. Él no dijo nada.

"Ron dijo que estabas haciendo una nueva familia."

Malfoy se tensó visiblemente. "¿Lo hizo?"

Fred asintió. "Él estaba muy triste."

Ron se sintió ruborizarse. ¿El tenía que decirle eso?

Malfoy tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. "¿Lo estaba?", Murmuró.

"Yo estaba triste, también." dijo Fred. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres una nueva familia? Nos tienes a nosotros".

Niños, pensó Ron, mordiéndose el labio. No tenían miedo. En cierto modo, los niños eran más valientes que los adultos.

Malfoy abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Era la primera vez que Ron le había visto quedarse sin palabras. La garganta de Malfoy convulsionó antes de que él le dijera a Fred. "No te preocupes, no voy a estar haciendo una nueva familia."

Ron exhaló.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo, enano?"

Fred estudió a Malfoy seriamente con sus grandes ojos azules. "Estás triste, también. ¿Algo malo pasó?"

Una sonrisa sin sentido del humor retorció los labios de Malfoy. "Podrías decir eso."

"Cuando yo estoy triste, Ron me abraza y ya no me siento tan triste. ¿Quieres un abrazo?"

Ron esperaba que Malfoy rechazara la oferta con una sonrisa burlona.

Él no lo hizo. Él no dijo nada.

Tomando su silencio como un sí, Fred se puso de pie y puso sus cortos brazos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy. Malfoy tuvo que sostenerlo.

Ron miró las grandes manos de Malfoy en la espalda de su hermanito, y luego a su rostro en blanco, estoico.

Silenciosamente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

Unos veinte minutos pasaron antes de oír la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Hubo un susurro de ropas antes de que el colchón se hundiera con el peso de Malfoy, y que él se deslizara bajo las sábanas junto a Ron.

La velocidad con la que Ron se pegó a él habría sido embarazosa si Ron pudiera obligarse a que le importara; no lo hizo. Sólo necesitaba que lo besara. Necesitaba que lo tocara. Así que él lo beso y Malfoy le devolvió el beso igualmente hambriento, sus labios con urgencia, casi desesperados.

Ron no estaba seguro cuántos minutos pasaron besándose - se sintieron como horas y segundos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse para respirar, Ron se sentía cálido de pies a cabeza. Enganchando su pierna sobre la cadera de Malfoy, puso su cabeza en su pecho. El corazón de Malfoy latiendo bajo su oído, fuerte y rápido.

Durante mucho tiempo, no había más que agradable silencio.

"Él murió, ¿no?" Ron susurró al fin.

Sintió a Malfoy ponerse rígido debajo de él. "Sí."

Ron dudó, sin saber qué decir. "¿Qué pasó? Alguien dijo que ibas a casarte".

Malfoy suspiró, algo que Ron sintió más que escuchó cuando el pecho de Malfoy se expandió bajo su mejilla. "Fueron las manipulaciones de Lucius de nuevo. Fui allí porque él me dijo que estaba en su lecho de muerte. Cuando llegué, había una gran reunión".

"¿Qué tipo de reunión?." dijo Ron, pasando los dedos por el pelo del pecho de Draco..

"Un montón de políticos, empresarios ricos y periodistas. Cuando llegué, Lucius hizo un anuncio."

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron. "¿Él realmente, anunció tu compromiso sin preguntarte? Es una locura." Wow. Él sabía que el padre de Draco era un déspota, pero eso era ridículo, incluso para él.

Malfoy pareció vacilar. "Creo que... creo que no ha estado bien de la cabeza últimamente. Y él Probablemente esperaba que a mí no me gustara hacer una escena delante de tantas personas influyentes y periodistas. Él tenía razón - nuestra familia se habría convertido en un hazmerreír si yo hiciera eso. Lo llevé a un lado y le dije que si él no negaba su anuncio, lo haría yo mismo." Malfoy hizo una pausa. Su voz era plana cuando él continuó: "Él se puso furioso y tuvo un ataque al corazón. Estaba muerto para la siguiente mañana."

Ron cerró los ojos. "¿Arreglaron las cosas antes de morir?"

Malfoy se rió entre dientes, el sonido áspero y sin sentido del humor. "No. Incluso en su lecho de muerte, él me llamó la mayor decepción de su vida. Él trató de manipularme incluso mientras luchaba por respirar. Amenazando con dejarle todo a Scorpius si yo no me casaba con esa chica. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Él es - él era demasiado anticuado para eso".

Los labios de Ron rozaron la piel caliente, y él respiró en ella, sintiendo el latido constante del corazón de Malfoy contra su mejilla. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Draco."

Sintió al cuerpo de Malfoy ponerse rígido por un momento y luego relajarse en contra suyo.

Un fuerte brazo se envolvió en torno a la espalda de Ron y tiró de él cerca, apretado, casi hiriendo sus costillas.

Ron no se quejó. Se acurrucó más cerca de la calidez de Draco y se quedó dormido momentáneamente.

Él dormía como un bebé, por primera vez en una semana.


	23. Chapter 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y finalmente hemos llegado al final.

"Draco." dijo Ron, cerrando la puerta.

Draco no levantó la vista de su computadora. "Ahora no. Estoy ocupado y tú eres... tú eres demasiada distracción".

Ron sonrió. "Distracción, ¿eh?"

Draco le lanzó una mirada, pero fue poco entusiasta como mucho.

"¡Vamos, dímelo ya!"

"Sin tratamientos especiales." dijo Draco. "Vas a conocer tu nota cuando todos los demás lo hagan. Mañana."

Apoyándose contra la puerta, Ron se mordió el labio. "¿He reprobado?"

No estaba seguro. Draco le había ayudado mucho últimamente, explicándole muchas de las cosas que Ron se había perdido al inicio del semestre. Ron había pensado que su comprensión de la materia había mejorado y que lo había hecho bastante bien en el examen, pero ahora, mirando a la cara sombría de Draco, ya no estaba seguro.

"No." dijo Draco. "No fallaste."

Ron exhaló. "Entonces, ¿qué me saqué? Una C, ¿verdad?"

Draco frunció los labios. "Obtuviste una B."

La boca de Ron se abrió. "¿De Verdad? Espera, acaso tú -"

"No, yo no te doy ningún tratamiento especial." dijo Draco, su tono un tanto a la defensiva. "Hiciste un buen trabajo. Tú no eres poco inteligente. Si realmente te molestaras en asistir a clases, no habrías tenido ningún problema en absoluto".

Ron sonrió, sintiéndose estúpidamente cálido y mareado. Dio un paso hacia el escritorio, pero Draco espetó: "No lo hagas."

"¿Por qué?"

Draco fijó sus ojos en la pantalla delante de él, con la mandíbula apretada. "Te lo dije. Eres una distracción. Tengo que trabajar."

Ron no quería irse. Quería abrazarlo. Quería darle un beso. Quería celebrar con él. "Pero…”

Draco suspiró entre dientes. "Bien. Ven aquí y bésame. Un beso. Luego te vas".

Ron fue allí y lo besó.

Y lo besó de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Y una vez más.

* * *

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, encontró a Draco observándolo.

"Buenos días." Ron murmuró, sus rostros a sólo pulgadas de distancia en la almohada. Se sentía insoportablemente íntimo. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"No, no lo hice." dijo Draco, su pesada mano sobre la espalda de Ron. "Tú cama es terrible. Casi me caigo fuera dos veces".

Ron sonrió perezosamente. "Nadie te está obligando a dormir aquí."

Draco dibujó sus labios en una fina línea y desvió la mirada por un momento antes de mirarlo de nuevo. "Sería mucho más conveniente si utilizáramos la cama en mi casa".

Ron parpadeó. " Tú sabes que no puedo dejar a los niños solos."

"Tengo una habitación libre para ellos."

Ron se le quedó mirando. "¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo?"

La cara de Draco no mostraba nada. "Sería conveniente."

"¿Conveniente?"

"Sí, conveniente."

Presionando los labios juntos para evitar reír, Ron asintió solemnemente. "Muy conveniente."

"Cállate, Weasley." dijo Draco.

Ron sonrió lentamente y enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos durante un largo rato, y Ron sintió algo apretando en su pecho. Dijo suavemente, "Te amo, también, Draco."

Draco se lo quedó mirando durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que dijera, un poco sin aliento. "Sí."

Ron rió. "Está bien, vamos a tener que trabajar en eso -"

Draco le cerró la boca con un beso.


End file.
